Balancing the Past with the Present
by Anaica
Summary: The curse is broken and now everyone remembers what OC Amelia Hunter really was. And no one cares about her past. It seems her happy ending is within reach finally. But what happens when her past comes back to haunt her? Namely a certain blue eyed pirate captain? Part three of four!
1. Seems like forever

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Hello and welcome to the next part in Amelia's story. Please read part one "People Like Me Don't Deserve Happy Endings" and part two "The Fresh Start I Dreamed of" first. This is all the events of season two, means Killian is back.**

* * *

_From "The Fresh Start I Dreamed of": _

_"What's that?" Neal Cassidy asked, worried._

_Amelia carefully stood up and looked out the window. In the distance, there was rapidly approaching cloud of purple smoke._

_"Whatever it is, it means trouble." Amelia answered quietly, trying not to sound panicked._

* * *

Amelia Hunter quickly made up her mind and decided to see what was going on in the streets. "Stay here, I'm going to go check out the town to see what happened."

"I'm going with you." Neal said.

"No, you're staying here." Amelia told him reaching for her jacket.

"You basically passed out, you need a hand. I want to be there with you." He sounded very concerned.

"It's just a side effect, the same thing happened when I first woke up here twenty eight years ago. I'll be fine, thank you for worrying." She reached up and gave him a quick kiss before heading out the door.

The streets of Storybrooke were empty. Then she saw the whole lot of them rejoicing that they had found each other. Mary Margret, David, Ruby, Granny and all seven dwarves, they were all there. Amelia felt like she didn't belong in their celebration and kept her distance.

David was the first one to notice her down the street. He looked relived; he nodded and smiled at her. Mary Margret, Ruby and Granny gave her similar looks, the dwarves on the other hand, did not. They were cautious, and she didn't blame them.

Emma and Henry came onto the scene. And finally after twenty eight years, her entire life, Emma was reunited with her parents. Amelia looked away, that was something she was never getting. A happy reunion with her parents.

But actually she could have an almost family reunion, after she found Jordan, Michael, Helen and Nathan. And that would be the plan for later in the day. Maybe she would even bring Neal.

Their happy reunion was cut short by Archie coming down the street, yelling. It was something about Whale whipping the townspeople into a blood frenzy against Regina.

And this small group took out in the direction of Regina's house. Amelia decided to follow them; she rightfully wanted to see Regina get what she deserved.

There was already a crowd with Whale at the lead, threating Regina. Was it clear if Regina had her magic, if so everyone was playing with fire.

Regina tried to use magic, try being the key word. She had no magic here, it was good for everyone. But Amelia thought it would make her more dangerous.

While the crowd was calling for blood, it was the royal family who tried to calm the townspeople. It seemed very familiar scene, one from the Enchanted Forest when they had captured Regina years ago. Only Henry was logical on why they should not kill him. No matter what, Regina was still his mother. A way to keep everyone safe was to lock Regina at the sheriff's station.

It seemed like a good idea. That's when Amelia went home, she had seen enough. And she had things to do.

She entered her apartment, Neal stood at the window, trying to see anything. "What's going on out there?"

"There's magic here, though it would seem that Regina doesn't have his skill. And everyone remembers and they are rejoicing."

"So Emma broke the curse?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes, I'll find out. Come on, we need to go visit some friends." She held out her hand.

* * *

Amelia stood in front of the door, ready to knock, one hand tight in Neal's. Part of her was scared and worried and part of her was more than ready.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. They are your family." Neal whispered in her ear.

Now she knocked. The door was quickly flung open. Helen stood there, she was almost speechless.

"Bernadette…?" She whispered. Amelia could only nod, feeling tear prick her eyes.

Helen wasn't able to form anymore words; all she did was pull Amelia into the tightest hug ever.

Michael wasn't far behind, another hug, then Nathan. It was the young man who suddenly remembered his older brother and that he wasn't here. He quietly excused himself from the room.

His parents understood and gave him space. They would grieve again later. Their adopted daughter was back.

Finally they were all seated in the living room, along with mugs of tea. For once, Amelia didn't mind something stronger; she knew she didn't need it.

"Twenty eight years, at least we kept this family together. Sometimes it hardly seemed like a day went by." Michael commented.

"Seems like forever, so much happened though." Amelia said.

"Derek… he was the Sheriff…" Helen started to say before realizing what happened to him.

Amelia nodded sadly. "Regina crushed his heart." She was still holding together. Helen moved over to her side to pull her into another hug. It was death that brought people closer.

The door opened and Jordan stood in the doorway, staring at Amelia. The women then hugged, back together again. Jordan knew things about Amelia that her family members did not.

"Are you going to fill me on certain things now?" Jordan whispered.

"Sure." Amelia clearly knew what her friend meant.

"So, young man, did you reconnect with your family?" Michael asked Neal.

Neal shifted uncomfortably. "No, not yet. We didn't part on good terms, I'm not ready right now. Maybe soon though."

"Well, I hope you sort out your issues. Family is everything, and they stick together through anything. Sometimes you just have to listen and forgive."

* * *

"Did you mean what you said back there?" Amelia and Neal were walking back home. "That you would talk to your father?"

"Should I? He abandoned me, just left in a strange world alone. I know we're family but sometimes there are things you can't get past." His hand tightened in hers.

"Maybe you don't know the whole story. I am not defending him, I would never defend the Dark One but I know what it's like to maybe want forgiveness for failing someone you wronged. I let my brother down and it got him killed. What I wouldn't give to be able to say I'm sorry, and I don't know if he would accept it. I can't fix it now, so I have to live with that mistake for the rest of my life."

He wrapped her in a hug. Their moment was broken when the ground shook.

"And now what was that?" Neal asked, he hadn't let go of her.

"I don't know, but we shouldn't be on the road." Amelia grabbed his hand and they quickly made their way home, the night air was cut by a nonhuman scream that chilled them both to the bone. "I'm going to visit your father tomorrow and see if he knows anything about what is going on."

* * *

**Just a heads up, in case Neal died in the Enchanted Forest in the show, and Killian isn't telling Emma, he is NOT GOING TO DIE IN THIS STORY! I have a happy ending planned for them.**


	2. I deserved that

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Amelia's past is going to catch up with her in the form of one person, not Killian. Not yet. And she is being honet about Neal about her past when he asks. **

* * *

Amelia woke up the next morning and opened the curtain to see total destruction in the town. Whatever was unleased last night left quite a mess.

She quickly got dressed and met Neal in the kitchen. He handed her a travel mug with coffee. "So why are you going to my father again?"

"Because of the few magical people in this town, I trust him, which sounds so weird. But there is no way on this world that I would trust Regina. So it's to your father we…go?" She tried.

"No, not yet." But I'll come with you around town." He stepped closer. "You still need to go through with this?"

"I made deal; I never go back on my word." Amelia rested her forehead against his. "Give it time. I'm not forcing you, even if he threatens me."

"He had better not threaten you, that wouldn't reunite us any sooner." He pulled her closer for a kiss, which she gladly returned. It was nice to have a real relationship, one that wasn't started by greed and lust, though this was started with lies. But they had fixed it and moved on. It was perfect, Amelia just didn't want to say it out loud, in case the universe heard and threw a wrench at her.

* * *

They were out on the street later than she had planned, that kiss got a little carried away. One day, it was really going to lead to something better

There was a crowd gathered outside the town hall. Ruby and Mother Superior were trying to calm the crowds, handing out blankets and offering counseling.

"Hey, what happened?" Amelia asked Ruby.

The waitress paused for a moment, not knowing whether to trust the former bounty hunter. But she didn't have much of a choice. Besides, Amelia had become her friend. "There was a wraith last night. We are just trying to help and also trying to reunite families. Anyone we need to help you find?"

Amelia shook her head. "I found my adopted family yesterday."

"Good, one less person we need to worry about. Can you help out here; I think we are in over our heads."

"Aren't we always?" Amelia attempted a joke. She saw Nathan across the lawn and was confused by his actions. She tried to read his lips. 'Behind you…'

Her skill must seriously be lacking because she did not realize there was someone advancing up behind her. Then Amelia was punched square in the jaw. She stumbled back and now her bounty hunter instincts kicked in. Amelia whirled around, fists ready. But she when she realized who it was who punched her, she just lowered her fists.

Ruby was holding Lucy back from taking another shot. "Lucy, what is wrong with you?"

"She knows exactly why I did that. She hasn't changed a single bit. She's still just a heartless bounty hunter." Lucy growled.

"Yeah, I deserved that." Amelia said softly, already tasting blood in her month. Neal was already at her side, confused.

"You bet you deserved it." Ana spat at Amelia's feet. Then she noticed Neal. "Be careful, she might stab you in the heart when you aren't looking."

"Go take a walk now, Lucy." Granny told the girl. Lucy looked like she wanted to say something else but the glare she got from Granny changed her mind.

"Thanks." Amelia said, trying to move her jaw. She wasn't excepting to have people side with her so soon after the curse was broken.

"Anytime. I'll get you an ice pack." She turned to Neal. "Have her sit down."

"Yes, of course." Neal led Amelia to bench and she sat on the table part. He smiled and joked. "You really like sitting on things that aren't chairs, don't you?"

"It's an old habit." Granny came with the ice pack then left them alone, realizing they needed a moment.

He touched the ice to her jaw. "So what was that about?" Neal asked quietly.

"Someone from the past. There's bad blood there." She winced a bit.

"I got that fact, what's the whole story?"

"You really want to know? It's not pretty." Amelia didn't meet his eyes.

"I care about you and I want to know everything, even the bad stuff. You're my girlfriend and I want to understand you." His hands were comforting on her shoulders.

That word made Amelia look up at him, between shock and confusion. "You called me your girlfriend…"

"Yes, back home that's not exactly the term but here it works. So who is she?"

Amelia took a deep breath before she began her story. "I fell in love a long time ago, his name was Benjamin. We were planning a future but Ana followed him around like a love sick puppy. I trusted him completely so that wasn't the issue. One day I was approached to be a contacted killer because a man needed the object of his daughter's love wasn't her intended husband out of the picture. I took the job because I needed the money. I didn't know who I was killing until his hood fell and I already had the arrow notched…" Amelia found that time healed her more than she thought it would have. There were no tears, no voice breaking. She was less numb than the last time she thought about it.

"It was him…" Neal breathed. "How did you do it?"

"Arrow to the stomach, knife to the heart. He died right in my arms." She held her breath. This was it, Neal was leaving her. He found what a horrible monster she was and he was leaving. Whatever made her think he could accept that? That scared her more than the murder itself.

Amelia didn't have to feel bad for her action, and he needed to know that. "I know I should be ashamed of myself. Let's be clear I'm not, but I should be. Yes my life fell apart at that moment, but it made me into the strong and capable person I am now." She got a bit defensive.

But instead of running, Neal placed a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you for being honest with me. Sometimes I forget how hard your life was. You had to make hard decisions and it wasn't always a good outcome. Yes they made you into a capable and remarkable woman that is able to build herself back up."

Amelia stared up at him, she had never been so grateful in her life, he understood. And it did not look like he was running. As much as she did not want this moment to end, she still had to meet with someone.

"Stay here and help Ruby. I have to see your father." She pulled herself off the table. Neal nodded. Amelia quickly walked down the street and entered the pawn shop. Gold was behind the counter, busy with paperwork.

"So you had a wraith messing up the town last night?" She greeted him.

He looked up at her. "Who said it was me, dearie?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" Did he think she was stupid? Who did you send it after?"

"Our wonderful mayor."

"And you didn't ask if I wanted in on your fun? You don't include me on anything." Regina deserved a wraith, Amelia touched her bracelet, thinking about Derek.

Then an unknown young woman exited the back room and looked at Amelia almost confused.

Amelia stared at her then at Gold and back. "And you are…?" She was beyond confused.

"Belle." The woman held out her hand.

"Amelia Hunter."

"Belle, Miss Hunter is the woman holding my son hostage." Gold informed her.

Amelia held up a hand. "I am not holding him hostage; he is not ready to see you. There's a difference." She had to defend herself and she wanted answered. Her eyes went between the pawn shop owner and his… friend. "Wait… are you two…?"

"She is someone I cared about in the Enchanted Forest." Gold said simply. Belle besides him nodded and smiled.

This should have surprise her, but the Dark One had a son, so maybe a girlfriend wasn't far off. But the concept was still odd.

"So the wraith…" Amelia got back on topic.

"You think it was right, harming an innocent woman?" Belle asked.

Amelia almost took a step back in shock. "Innocent? Really? This is the evil queen we are talking about here. There's some bad blood between us. She ripped out my brother's heart, and then had that brother kill my adopted brother right in front of me. And the icing on the cake is when we got to Storybrooke; she used him as, for a lack of a better word, a sex slave for twenty eight years. So, Regina is far from innocent." Amelia explained, trying not to get too emotional.

"Speaking of the former sheriff, dearie, you had mentioned you would fulfill his end of the bargain. I'm cashing in the favor now." Gold told her.

"Now?" She hadn't exactly finished the end of her own deal yet. What was he throwing at her now?

"Yes now. Belle has been locked up for twenty eight years, would you be so kind as to take her shopping?" It wasn't exactly a request.

"You want me to baby sit your girlfriend when I'm already babysitting your son? What a world we live in?" Amelia mused over the turn of events from her first meeting with the Dark One to now. "Fine, you're lucky I have some free time in my schedule." She gave him a fake smile.

Belle seemed a bit nervous but she apparently trusted Gold and his choice of guide for her. So she left the room to grab her coat.

"What happened to your jaw?" There was a hint of concern in Gold's voice that was not something Amelia ever thought would happen.

"Someone from my past wasn't happy to see me." Amelia shrugged it off. "No big deal. Though I did think my days of getting beat up were over. Well, a girl can dream, can't she?"

Belle came back into the front room; Amelia was already at the door. They left the shop in silence.

"So basically you're going to need everything?" Amelia asked. Belle nodded. "I'm sorry, this didn't start off on the right foot. I don't usually start friendships right."

"Who were you back home?" Belle asked curiously.

"I was a bounty hunter, part of the wrong crowd. Usually when I meet something, it's not a good situation. I threaten, or punch, or there's a knife involved." She paused, looking the woman next to her, who was staring at her in disbelief. "So you and the Dark One? How did that happen?"

"I made a deal to save my village and I saw good in him. Now we are back together. His son is here?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I got Neal here; he's not ready to see his father yet. And we are kind of together."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, for the first time in a long time, I am happy." Amelia smiled to herself.

"I don't want to pry, but what deal did your brother make that you are fulfilling for him?" Belle sure was curious.

"I set off on a high seas adventure and he wanted to keep an eye on me. So he made a deal for these bracelets. I saw him get his heart ripped out and then he knew where to find me later."

"Were you able to save him?"

"No, I was too late." Amelia shook her head. That stopped their conservation for a while. They barely spoke at the drug store; Amelia just gathered the supplies she knew Belle would need.

They exited the store and Amelia restarted the conservation. "We can do a proper clothing shopping trip soon. Please don't think bad of me. I very loyal to who care about me and I will do anything and everything to keep them safe."

Belle smiled. "If I learned anything, it's that everyone deserves a second chance. I hope to see you soon."

* * *

**She met Belle, I want there to be a friendship between them. Sorry I had to have Amelia be a little harsh at first. That is going to change. Belle needs to lean on someone's shoulder when Gold dies.**


	3. I'm here for whatever you need

**I do not own Once Upon a Time, if I did last Sunday would not be that sad. I am still just coping. I will say I was VERY impressed with Killian. When we get to THAT part of the story, there is going to be a rewrite because it totally messes up my future plans.**

* * *

Amelia met up much later with Neal for lunch. She was still shaking her head at the almost odd afternoon she had. First she went shopping with the Dark One's girlfriend. Now she was having lunch with his son.

One kiss on the cheek and she slid into the booth across from him.

"How did it go with my father?" He asked, pushing her plate of French fries.

"Interesting, apparently he sent a wraith after Regina. I'm not exactly sure why but I'm not questioning it." After her crazy day, the French fry was amazing.

But their lunch was interrupted. David came up to the table. "Amelia, you got a minute?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Another kiss on Neal's cheek and Amelia exited the diner. "What's up Prince Charming?"

He shook his head, something was bothering him. "At least you have a sense of humor about this whole situation. I need a deputy. You think you're up for the job?"

"Deputy? What about Emma? I am so confused right now."

"A portal opened, Emma fell through and Mary Margret followed." He looked lost and almost broken. Amelia knew that look and feeling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She patted his arm. "You will find a way to get them back. You and Mary Margret have a weird habit of always finding each other. How is Henry doing?"

"We are dealing together; I have him at the loft. So do you want the job?"

"David, you must be really desperate if you want me on the right side of the law, being a former bounty hunter and all."

"You are a librarian here. And you are both Bernadette and Amelia. Each sides compliments the other, you just have to balance them."

Amelia smiled at him, impressed. "And you were a shepherd back home, who would have thought. I'm here for whatever you need, David."

"Good, kneel."

"Wait, what? Now?" This was sudden.

"Yes now."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Amelia got down on one knee in front of David. Of course the prince had a sword with him.

"I appoint you deputy of Storybrooke; promise to protect it and its people from any kind of harm. So you swear?"

"I swear." And those words didn't feel odd coming out of her mouth, they felt right. Maybe more than right.

"Then rise." David offered her a hand up. "I expect you to be at the sheriff station bright and early tomorrow."

Amelia nodded, and then realized one of the last times she had been inside the station. She knew it was going to bring up painful memories.

She reentered Granny's and sat back in the booth.

"What was that about?" Neal asked.

"I was just knighted. Or modern world terms, deputized. What is this world coming to?" She shook her head with a smile on her face.

Neal smiled back at her. "This calls for celebration."

* * *

Amelia almost stubbornly entered the station the next morning. Part of her really did not want to be there. The first thing her eyes fell on was Graham's leather jacket hanging up. It was like he was still alive and he was going to walk in any moment to get it.

She took a shaky breath and gathered her courage and emotion to touch the collar. Gods, she missed him so much.

"Morning." David entered, breaking her moment. She welcomed the distraction.

"Morning. You seem all wide eyed." Amelia was still tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed.

"I have always been a morning. And I had three cups of coffee before coming here." He noticed the saddened look on Amelia's face and quickly understood why. "You miss him."

"Everyday. Okay, let's get this over with. What's the first thing about being a deputy?" She sat herself down on the desk. It was almost like old times.

"It's just about protecting people." David told her.

"That I can do. That's something I am very good at." Amelia smiled up at him. He handed her a badge and a hostler with a single gun. "Weapons, not my weapon of choice, but it will do. Can I carry a dagger or two?"

"That's against the law, so no."

"This is only for now, until Emma comes back, right? I do have a library to run." Amelia wasn't exactly jumping at the fact she was returning to her old life.

"These are bad times now, I need all the help I can get. If…" He caught himself. She patted his shoulder, reassuringly. "When Emma comes back, you can decide if you want to stay."

"Thank you David. You want me to roam the town and bring back lunch?"

"Yeah, that would be great. That guy you're with, he seems like a good guy. Do you love him?"

Amelia paused; she hadn't said the L word to Neal yet. Was she at the point? She did care for him and wanted to be there for him. He made her happy and safe. That was love, she caught him staring at her with that look that she knew meant love. Amelia smiled to herself. "Looks like I do believe in love."

"That's great."

* * *

Amelia sat at the dining room table, staring at the flower in front of her. The orchid stared back, bringing back a million memories. Both good and bad ones. She looked down at her sketch book, she had a few different versions of the same flower.

Neal came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did you draw these? They are really good. You plan on doing something with them?"

"Actually yes. I'm considering getting a tattoo of it."

"Really?" Neal sat down next to her, staring at her a little stunned. "You don't really seem the tattoo type."

"Well, I never found anything that meant the world to me. A tattoo is going to be there forever, it has to be very important." Amelia reasoned.

"And your favorite flower is very important to you."

"It's more than my favorite flower. There's deep significance behind it. I'll tell you that story someday." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"It's another reminder of your hard life?" He breathed.

"It was the beginning of my fall. It shows how much I have grown since then. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, anything?"

"Will you hold my hand when I get it done?" Amelia almost felt weak asking for that. But every so often, even she needed to hold her hand. She was still human.

If Neal wanted to smile, he hid that fact very well. "Yes, I will hold your hand. When are you planning on getting this done?"

"Next week. I feel like if I don't do it now, I won't ever." She had already made up her mind.

"Well then, the sooner the better." He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**She called him Prince Charming, she has a sense of humor. Killian in like two - three chapters and things are going to get complicated. Reviews please?**


	4. If he comes near her, I'll kill him

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am so excited for the Killian focused episode on Sunday, I so need something good after the crap that happend on Shield. I named the tattoo guy with Sir Francis Drake in mind. He was a privateer in the 1500s, privateer is a fancy word for pirate. I thought it worked quite well.**

* * *

Amelia was already holding Neal's hand when they entered the tattoo parlor. She was really nervous, she knew it hurt but she had been through worst. She just had to keep reminding herself of that, she had scars that were bigger and hurt more and she was still standing.

"Hello." Neal called. From the back of the parlor came a face that Amelia remembered. And by the look on his face, the former pirate recognized her also. Neal's reaction was harder to read.

"Bernadette, I did not expect I would see you again." Francis said, staring at her a bit longer than he should have.

"It's Amelia here or have you forgotten?" She kept her tone even. She could handle one pirate.

"Doubt I could forget you, even more doubtful that he could. So what brings you to my parlor today?" He asked, finally becoming business like.

"I want a tattoo. Just a simple blue orchid." That's all this was going to be, get the tattoo and not talk about the past. "Done by anyone else besides you, if that's not too much trouble?" Amelia tried to remain in control.

"You're lucky I have other employees here, ones that don't know your story. Do you have a picture of what you want?"

"Yes, right here." She went digging around in her purse but after a few moments, a curse escaped her mouth. "I forget the pictures."

Neal came to her rescue. "How about using this one as a guide?" He handed her a piece of paper. It had the most beautiful sketch of an orchid, much more real than the one she had drawn.

"Neal, this is beautiful. Where did it come from?"

"I drew it." He answered, suddenly shy.

She quickly looked up at him, shocked. "You did? You're an artist? What else don't I know about you?"

"Some stuff, we can go into that later." Neal promised, kissing her gently. So they both still had secrets, somehow right now, that was fine.

"Bern… Amelia, Ian can do your tattoo over in that corner." Francis told her, waving his hand in the direction of the corner. Amelia gave him a short nod before heading to Ian.

Neal went to follow her, but was stopped by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Do I know you also lad? Because you seem very familiar." Francis looked very closely at Neal. "Ever met a pirate before?"

"No, never got mixed up with cowards." Neal answered harshly. It was his choice of word that revealed his past.

Francis's eyes widen, he knew exactly who Neal was. "You know the Captain has a score to settle with her. She betrayed him real good."

"If he comes near her, I'll kill him." His voice dropped to a whisper. Neal then shoved his hand off and processed to walk to Amelia.

"What was that about?" Amelia asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing." He said rather quickly. Her eye brow raised and he amended her answer. "Just someone from my past."

"That's all you have to say." She said, squeezing his hand. "We are going to have to get honest with each other about certain thing soon."

"I know."

"Alright, are you ready Amelia?" Ian asked.

"Yes, I am. Fire away." She had a playful smile on her face. And Ian started, the pain was bearable, nothing worse than a paper cut she was used to.

"So what's the story behind the blue orchid?" Neal asked.

A sad smiled crossed her face, but she told the story anyway. "It was my mother's favorite flower. When I was seven, I went looking for one to give her for her birthday. It was said there was one at a magical lake. When I got there, it was just waiting for me but when I tried to pick it, it fought back. Something pulled me under and I thought I was a goner. But some Higher Power saved me."

"So you were able to give the flower to your mother." Neal smiled at her.

"Not exactly. When I got back to our village, it was attacked by bandits and we ran to our home with my father standing outside protecting us. My mother pushed me out the window just before the house was burnt down." Amelia just felt numb, no more sadness, just the lack of emotion. She silently mourned her family and her lost innocence.

"I am so sorry, that's why you froze when the oven caught fire, you had a flashback?" Neal squeezed her hand.

"I guess so. So this tattoo is to remind me of my childhood, because that's when I had to grow up." They sat in silence until Ian was done with the outline.

"Alright, so the color is going to be more painful, just warning you." He said.

"Not a problem. Pretty sure I have dealt with worse." She replied cheerfully.

As she soon learned, his warning might have been an understatement. The pain was more than she ever imagined. It was all her life's pain and lost wrapped up together. Losing her family to the fire, losing Benjamin to her own knife, ruining people's lives just to put food on the table, failing to protect Derek, betraying Killian, losing Richard, and finally failing again to protect Derek. At least she was able to keep all her emotions in her head and only let one tear run down her cheek.

Neal held her hand and did not make a sound when she squeezed hard enough to break a finger. She sat in front of him wearing a tank top and his eyes fell on her necklace. The pearl one with the gold coin, the one she always wore without fail, the one she joked came from a pirate. Francis recognized him from his brief encounter many many years ago and he seriously wondered if he and Amelia had known the same pirates.

"Alright I'm done. Now it's going to feel like a sun burn for a while but that is normal. It came out very nice, if I do say so myself." Ian leaned back to admire his work then he handed Amelia a mirror. She angled it to see her own back in the larger mirror behind her.

He was right, it was very nice. And perfect. She always had a habit of keeping things that meant the world to her close. Instead of jewelry, this time was inked into her skin.

* * *

**So we learn Neal is an artist and he might have dealt with pirates once upon a time ago. And he might have figured out who Amelia knew years ago. Reviews are awesome, just saying.**


	5. I know she has

**I do not own Once Upon A Time, two chapters out today, I am on a roll. Ok, so one short break from Storybrooke. We are going to the Enchanted Forest to catch up with Mary Margret, Emma, Aurora and Mulan. They just met a certain "blacksmith". Killian is back for a short time before he arrives in Storybrooke. Yay!**

* * *

_Mary Margret fully intended to fall into step with the pirate, it was only to tell him one thing, and then it was back to her daughter's side. There was something the princess thought he had the right to know. It had dawned on her as soon as the pirate revealed his name. This was the pirate Amelia had waited for and spoken about and still cared about. He should know that, shouldn't he? Did he feel the same way? Even though Mary Margret knew little of the bounty hunter's past, she believed everyone deserved love and happiness. If it was with the pirate, so be it._

_"Sneaking away from the group to be alone with the pirate, is that really what you want to do, love? It's a very bold move. Though honestly you wouldn't be the first woman, and doubtful you would be the last." Killian caught her eye and gave her a full smile. He had noticed her slowing pace. Well, he wasn't stupid, of course he had noticed. _

_In that instant, Mary Margret almost understood why Amelia fell for him. But she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I'm married."_

_"That never really matters." He winked. _

_Key word was almost understood. Mary Margret had to clear her head and get her job done. "I know someone you used to be with." She didn't mean to say it as a mystery._

_"I don't doubt that at all, I have had my fill over the years. Do I remember all of them, that is a different question entirely." Killian commented, lightheartedly _

_"I don't think you forgot this one." At least she hoped he didn't forget. "Bernadette." Mary Margret doubted he knew her cursed name._

_To her shock, he did freeze. He blinked a few times, memories swept over him. But he recovered quickly. "Red haired bounty hunter, brown eyes, very good with a blade not so much with a sword, skilled at healing. A woman who knew exactly what she wanted and would stop at nothing to get it. I might have known a different version of her. I doubt you know the cunning, back stabbing woman that I had the pleasure of knowing." He only slightly meant the word pleasure. _

_"Bernadette's a different person now, a librarian actually. She works with books and children. She's mellowed out and she is loyal, though she does have her scary moments. But she cares deeply about a few people. I think you're one of them. She thought you were coming for her." Mary Margret told him._

_She was sorely mistaken if she seriously thought he was coming for her, not after the stunt she pulled. He laughed. "Well if she cared so much, she wouldn't have betrayed me the way she did." _

_"She must have had her reasons."_

_"Then when we get to your Storybrooke, I'll be sure to reacquire myself with her. And ask her why she did it." He shook off his memory, not wanting to live in the past._

_"Just don't hurt her. She's been through enough."_

_"I know she has." Killian said more to himself that Mary Margret. And he knew it was perfectly true. _

* * *

_"I know she has."_

Back in Storybrooke, Amelia bolted up in bed, her breaths coming gasps. That voice, those eyes, she hadn't forgotten them. But it was just a dream right?"

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Neal stirred in his sleep next to her. Yes they were sleeping in the same bed, they had been for the past week. Simply sleeping and nothing else. They hadn't reached that level yet. When she didn't answer him, Neal sat up, his hand going up and down comfortingly on her back. "Bad dream?"

She didn't have a voice, she was too scared to even voice what she thought. She hadn't dreamt about him since before Neal came. But that wasn't the unnerving part; it didn't feel like a dream. It felt real, like when she saw Derek get his heart ripped out. How was that even possible? Nothing of his was enchanted; there shouldn't be that connection between them, not anymore at least.

"Amelia, talk to me." Neal wrapped an arm around her. "What scared you?"

"Who said I'm scared?" She whispered , almost defensively. He just looked at her, she had a habit of wearing her emotions on her sleeve. When had her feelings become so transparent? "I'm scared that my past will catch up to me and it will want answers."

"If you don't want to answer questions, then don't. The past can't force you to do anything."

'Unless they have a hook and a habit of reading you like an open book.' But Amelia did not voice that to Neal. That was one part of her past she was not ready to open up about to him. It was mostly because she had mixed feelings about. It was both the best and worst times in her life.

* * *

Amelia found herself walking to work the next day almost in a haze. She had a bad feeling in her gut about Killian and what that dream meant. Where was he and was it possible for him to come to Storybrooke? That would be the last thing she needed now, she had Neal and she was happy and content.

"Amelia?" She heard her name and turned around to see Belle walking towards her.

"Morning." At least she should sound pleasant.

"I was wondering if you needed help at the library. I really enjoy books and I want to be helpful around town." Belle told her.

"What about Gold?" Amelia asked.

"I would rather not talk about it." The woman said quietly.

"Oh ok." That made Amelia very curious but she kept her questions to herself. "Help at the library would be great. I have been running it alone since we came here. Come on, let me show you around." She led Belle down the street.

They entered the library and Belle just stood and stared around, completely impressed.

"Wow, this is amazing." She breathed.

"Thanks, it provided me with a safe place when I needed to be alone." More than once, she wanted to add.

"You mentioned you used to be a bounty hunter, but you don't act like you would have been one now. How did you change?" Belle asked, clearly asking for herself so she could deal with Gold.

"I guess I changed when I realized I didn't have to be her anymore. I could be the person I used to be, before my life fell apart. It also helped that no one remembered. So this town was my fresh start."

Belle smiled at her. "Well I don't know much about your past, so this version of you is all I know." She walked off to explore the shelves beyond shelves.

The front door opened and Neal walked in. He seemed to be beaming at her. "Morning."

"Morning, you look happy." Amelia commented, leaning over the front desk to kiss him.

"I am and I hope I could be happier." He walked around the desk to be next to her. "Amelia, I love you."

She smiled up at him, she knew it and he knew she felt the same. "I love you too." He made life worth living and made her want to be a better person.

"I want to give you the moon and stars, or whatever you want. I will stand by your side through thick and thin. Now, I'm not saying we should set a date…" To her shock, Neal got down on one knee in front of her. "But I just want to promise you the world." He pulled an emerald ring out of his jacket pocket.

* * *

**So Neal is promising her the world, how is she going to react? Yes, it's an emerald ring, there's a story behind it. Mind you, I came up with the idea before the Wicked Witch story came up in the show. Reviews pretty please.**


	6. I don't get nice things

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Looking forward to "The Jolly Roger" tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Amelia could only stare in shock down at Neal. What was he asking of her? What was he offering her? The last time someone offered her the world, she stabbed him in the back. All because she was scared.

Was she still scared? Or was it too soon?

Neal didn't take her silence as a yes or a no. He just stood up and placed the ring on the front desk.

"I know I am asking a lot. Take your time and get back to me."

Amelia finally had a voice. "You want me, even with all the bad that I have done?"

"Yes, I still want you." He answered quietly, kissing her forehead gently before leaving the library. Amelia could only stare at the ring.

Belle came over to stand beside her. "What are you going to do?"

"Hopefully not the same thing as last time." She finally let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

"What happened last time?"

"I betrayed him then he abandoned me." Her glaze went to the turquoise ring on her finger. "I don't wear this to remember him, I wear it so I never forget that I came out on top." She said almost defensively.

"I never said anything about it."

"Then that's just me assuming what people will say." Amelia closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind so she could think straight.

"Thank you for the tour. I'll be at Granny's if you need anything." Belle gave her a quick hug before leaving the library.

What was she going to do? Amelia was very used to dealing with things on her own but here in Storybrooke, she had friends who cared. She took out her phone and quickly dialed the bakery.

Helen picked up. "Storybrooke bakery."

"Neal proposed." That's all that Amelia could get out. Saying it out loud made it real. Helen almost yelled in joy, but before she could say anything, Amelia cut her off. "I didn't answer him yet. I got scared."

"Take the leap of faith. He makes you happy, makes you into a better person. We are a family again because you now have a purpose and you stopped living in the past."

Stopped living in the past? The world knew nothing of her, just what she chose to show them. But she had opened up a lot to Neal about her past. He knew just about everything. Killian was the only thing she still kept to herself.

"What's holding you back?"

"His family, his father is Gold." Well, that least that fact was off her chest.

There was silence on the other end of the phone.

"Helen?"

"Neal is the Dark One's son? The Dark One has a son?" She was beyond shocked.

"That was my reaction when I found out too. The Dark One has a son and a girlfriend. And if do follow my heart, a daughter in law. I can just sense an uncomfortable family dinner." Amelia kept her mouth closed that Neal used to be with Emma and was the father of her child. She shook her head, that would be an interesting dinner, one that might end up with a dead body.

"You would be marrying him, not his father, but you get the whole family when you marry into one. I'm not telling you what to do Amelia, just listen to your heart. Do what you think is right."

"Thank you.

"Anytime." Helen hung up the phone, leaving Amelia alone with her thoughts. Or so she thought alone with her thoughts. The front door was flung open and Mr. Gold himself walked in.

"Do I recall correctly that Mr. Nolan made you his deputy, Miss Hunter?" No greeting, ever.

"He did, still confused on why but I couldn't tell Prince Charming no. Do you need something from me?" She moved her hand to cover the ring on the desk. But she wasn't fast enough to prevent he from seeing it.

"My shop was robbed, earlier today. Do you have any idea what happens to people who steal from me, Miss Hunter?" He asked evenly.

"You turn them into a snail and step on them? Or you turn them into creepy looking puppets. I am not in the mood to argue right now." He was the last person she wanted to talk to given the situation.

"This ring came from my shop."

Whatever, it's not like Storybrooke had a jeweler. She thought nothing of it. "It was just an object in your store, it means nothing to you.

"That was my mother's ring."

"What?" She asked, fear coming over her. Amelia leaned forward on the desk, her head in her hands. This was too much to take in at once.

But he kept pressing. "You think just because you brought my son into this town that you can hang him over my head and that you can break into my shop and I'll sit back and watch."

Then she snapped. "I didn't steal it!" Her fist slammed down on the desk. "Your son did, before he asked me to marry him." Her voice broke.

The former Dark One froze. "What did you say?"

Did he want to know if he was going to be stuck with her for the rest of his life. "It's that obvious? The ring is still on the counter."

"Do you love him?"

"People I care about tend to leave me, so I try not to get attached."

"That wasn't my question. Do you love him?"

Amelia only stared, trying not to cry, attempting to control her feelings. "People like me don't deserve happy endings. I'm a bounty hunter, I don't get nice things." She said softly, giving him a sad smile.

"People with horrible pasts deserve bright futures."

"Do you believe that even for yourself? We are pretty much in the same boat there."

"Just surround yourself with people who see the good in you." Mr. Gold looked at her in a new light and saw someone very different from their first meeting all those years ago in the Enchanted Forest. He left the library without another word.

Amelia stared at the emerald ring on the desk, then at the ring already on her finger. Stop living in the past, trust your heart, believe you can get a happy ending.

She made up her mind and pulled out her phone.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Neal's phone buzzed. There was a simple text.

_White Rabbit, 8pm. Don't be late._

* * *

**What is her answer? Who thought Gold would give good love advice? Killian in two chapters I promise. **


	7. Promise me you will stay

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am so on a roll, I guess because I am getting to the good stuff. Here is Amelia's answer. Thank you all so much for the followers, favorites and reviews. They mean the world to me.**

* * *

Neal walked into the White Rabbit that night and his eyes searched the crowd for Amelia. He did not see her, he did however see Jordan and Nathan. He pushed his way through the crowd to them.

"Hey, we saved you a seat." Jordan moved her coat for him. Neal gratefully sat down. "Mom told us what you asked Amelia. I think she kind of freaked out. But don't worry, she just needed some time. She'll say yes, I am very sure. You make her happy."

"You think she will say yes?" He reached for the beer bottle in front of him. "Did she tell you that?"

"No, but we did have a very long interesting conversation earlier today." And that would be a conversation that Jordan would not soon forget. Amelia told her everything about her previous relationship with the pirate; the one Amelia believed was holding her back from happiness. There were activities with the pirate that had Jordan staring at her friend shocked, half wishing Ruby was there. Ruby loved juicy details like that.

Jordan tried to fight the blush that rose on her face and drank her beer.

The lights dimmed and the spotlight went to the center of the stage.

"I didn't know it was karaoke night." Nathan commented quietly to Jordan and Neal. "Pretty sure that just Friday nights."

The soft first notes of the song started and they saw the singer. Amelia stood center stage, looking almost nervous. Neal breathed a sigh of relief and did notice she was wearing a navy dress.

_Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away?_

_Or will you stay even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

The chorus cut right to the point that she had tried to figure out earlier that day. Could he handle her and her past? All the terrible horrible actions she carried out. All the times she lost hope and faith? Would he really be there for her?

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_ Do you love me?_

_ Can you love mine?_

_ Nobody's a picture perfect_

_ But we're worth it_

_ You know that we're worth it_

_ Will you love me?_

_ Even with my dark side?_

They were worth it, if they really wanted to try and make this work. Amelia did deserve this, deserved him. She was ready to grab her happiness.

_Don't run away_

_ Don't run away_

_ Just tell me that you will stay_

_ Promise me you will stay_

_ Don't run away_

_ Don't run away_

_ Just promise me you will stay_

_ Promise me you will stay_

_ Will you love me? ohh_

By now, Neal had somehow made out of his chair and was at the edge of the stage. They locked eyes and a shy smile crossed her face. Amelia pulled the ring out of her pocket and motioned he should get up on stage with her. He did so as quickly as he could.

They stood in front of each other. She finished the last few lines of the song

_Don't run away_

_Promise you'll stay_

Silence fell over them, they did not hear the applause from the crowd. She just nodded at him and a huge smile broke out on his face. Neal Cassidy slipped the emerald ring onto Amelia Hunter's waiting finger. That's when he noticed she wasn't wearing the turquoise ring or the pearl necklace. Neal gathered her up in a tight hug which Amelia returned just as tightly.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered in his ear.

"You need to show Jordan and Nathan first, so they can report back to their mother." Neal whispered back. Amelia sighed, knowing he was right. She disentangled herself and they walked hand in hand to Jordan and Nathan. Jordan almost screamed when she saw the ring and her hug made Amelia unable to breathe. Neal went to shake hands with Nathan, but the young man pulled him into a hug instead.

"You're family now. We don't shake hands in this family." Neal was told. And for the first time in a long time, Neal had a family. And it was all thanks to Amelia.

His blushing fiancée beamed up at him, she knew exactly what he was thinking. Her arm went tight around him as they said their goodbyes and exited the White Rabbit.

They had attempted to walk back to the apartment as a leisurely pace, but that only lasted for the first block. They broke out in a run, Amelia was very careful not to tip in her heels; she did not want to get hurt again.

Five seconds after the door closed, Amelia had Neal pushed against a wall, lips crashing into his. He eagerly returned her kiss then without breaking the kiss, he lifted her off her feet. Her legs wrapped around him and he started walking to her bedroom.

* * *

Hours later, they were curled up in bed together, clothes thrown around the room. The only noise was their breathing.

"You look beautiful in navy." Neal whispered.

"You noticed." Amelia smiled brightly at him. She held up her hand, the moonlight caught the emerald and she was able to admire it. "It's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." He placed a kiss in her hair.

"You know we have to tell your father, right?" She hated being up that subject, but she knew she had to.

"Must we?" He almost groaned.

"Well, I would like him to know your thieving skills didn't go to waste. He was ready to turn me into a slug because he thought I robbed his shop. And he is your father; he should know that you're getting married."

"Fine, only because I can't argue with you. You scare me too much."

"Good." She snuggled closer and fell asleep.

* * *

**The song is "Dark Side" by Kelly Clarkson. I LOVE Kelly Clarkson and have been a loyal fan since she won Idol. Sorry to anyone who wanted Captain Hunter to be endgame, it was HunterFire all the way. The only reason i say she is wearing a navy dress is because is the previous part, he jokes about them matching for his lecture. Amelia is coming face to face or rather face to hook with her past in chapter 10. Reviews make my day.**


	8. There wouldn't be any issues

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Please remember this a HunterFire story not a Captain Hunter. **

* * *

Amelia had Neal's hand very tight in hers, almost cutting off his circulation. She knew he needed the reinforcements, a reminder. They were doing this, together.

They entered Granny's diner and saw Mr. Gold and Belle in a booth, Mr. Gold had his back to the door. Belle saw them first, first slightly confused, then happy.

Amelia sat down next to Belle, Neal stood uncomfortable before heaving a heavy sigh and sitting next to his father.

"Baefire…?" Mr. Gold was almost lost for words.

"We are not discussing it, not now at least." He said quietly.

"We have something else to share." Amelia started to say, not even trying to hide the smile growing on her face. "Neal asked me a very important question and…" Belle turned to her, matching her smile. Amelia placed her hand on the table; the emerald ring stared up at the four people at the table. "I said yes."

Belle almost screamed and pulled Amelia into a tight hug. Mr. Gold even managed to send her a small smile. That was all she expected from him.

"Congratulations, to both of you. I wish you both years of happiness." He said to both his son and his future daughter in law.

"Thank you." She was honest and beaming.

"How excited are you?" Belle asked, holding onto Amelia's hand and looking at the ring with an eye of wonder.

"Very, though I am also scared." Amelia answered honestly.

Neal reached across the table to take her hand. "Don't be scared, I got your back." Mr. Gold just stared, very impressed at his son.

"Good, I just normally get nice things." She turned back to Mr. Gold and Belle and finally realized what they were doing in Granny's. "Oh, are we interrupting a date? I am sorry! I had no idea."

"No, you had good news and you wanted to share it." Belle told them.

"We really should leave you two to your lunch…" Before Amelia and Neal were able to stand up, Regina entered the diner.

Granny quickly told everyone that the diner was now closer, however Regina only needed to talk to one person. She walked up the table where Mr. Gold, Belle, Amelia and Neal sat.

Mr. Gold tried to keep his cool as he introduced Belle to "the woman who held her captive for twenty eight years."

Regina quickly changed the topic and said that Storybrooke could have a new resident, some woman by the name of Cora. Amelia noticed Mr. Gold flinched ever so slightly.

"Who's Cora?" Belle asked

"Someone you will never meet."

Belle did not believe that answer and posed it to Amelia.

"I have no idea who that is." But she was sure she was going to find out sooner rather than later.

Neither Regina or Mr. Gold spoke highly of Cora, so this had to be a new threat. Did they ever stop coming, was this to be their normal life? Fighting one threat after another one?

Regina stormed out of the diner, leaving an uncomfortable silence around the table. Amelia took that as a cue to leave.

"Enjoy the rest of the meal, and I'll see you two around town." She smiled brightly as Belle while Mr. Gold got a knowing glance.

Neal and Amelia walked down the street, arm in arm.

"Well, that actually went better than I thought. Mostly because my father didn't say a word to me. So that's his girlfriend, she's a bit young for him." Neal commented.

"Hey, I'm a bit young for you." She playfully shoved into him. Amelia noticed David down the street, and Henry was nowhere in sight, a perfect chance to share the news with him. "David!" She called out.

David turned around and at least had a smile on his face though it looked like he had barely slept in a while. Amelia could only imagine the stress he was going through.

"Amelia…" He paused to looked at Neal confused.

"Neal, the professor from NYU. I did the lecture a while back." Neal filled in the blanks for David and put out his hand for a hand shake.

"Right, I am so sorry I missed that. I was dealing with some issues back then. You two look really happy…" David tried to figure out what was going on.

Amelia couldn't stop the goofy grin from spreading on her face, when was the last time that happened. "We have some news…" She held up her hand, maybe that was how she was going to tell people, let the ring do the talking.

"Oh wow, congratulations." He gave her a tight hug. "So you do believe in true love? I told you so." He had a smile on his face.

"I guess I do, it's all thanks to this one." Amelia put her arm around Neal.

"You love her, I just want to make sure because if you do her wrong, I can't promise I'll find a body." David suddenly became serious.

"Yes, I do. She's got a heavy heart, a messy soul, a reckless mind, and I think it's beautiful the way she carries herself." Neal told him.

Amelia stared at him, that was honest and sweet. It was her to a T. They said good bye to David and continued walking down the street.

* * *

Amelia left Neal at the apartment and told him she was going to run some errands a few hours later. Actually she need to make a stop at the pawn shop. Sneaking up on the Dark One to ask him questions about his past, not something she ever thought she would do. But then again, never in a million years would she believe that she would be his daughter in law.

She entered the shop and quietly closed the door behind her, turning the sign to closed.

Mr. Gold walked into the front of the shop, slightly confused by her presence.

"So who's Cora?" He didn't answer right away, she didn't expect him to. "You don't have to sugar coat the answer for me unlike Belle or Neal. I can handle the truth."

After a moment of thought, he answered her. "Cora is Regina's mother."

Apparently Mr. Gold trusted her with that bit of information. "Regina's mother, how far does the apple fall from the tree?" She leaned against the door, comfortable with her distance from him.

"For everyone's safety, not far enough." He told her.

"Are you worried? You seemed a bit…shaken when Regina announced it." Amelia's skill of reading people came in handy.

"I am not worried or shaken, as you word it. A long time ago, I taught Cora everything she knows."

"That could be the case, but you never know. She might have picked up a few new tricks."

"Doubtful." His face was almost unreadable, but Amelia noticed something familiar about it.

"Wait, were you and Cora…lovers?" She almost couldn't get the right words out. "You were, weren't you? How are you not worried?"

"Should I be?" He asked almost casually.

"If my ex had the slightest chance of coming to town, I would be more than slightly worried." Amelia answered, annoyance rising in her voice.

"And exactly why would that be, Miss Hunter?" Mr. Gold asked, quite curious.

"Because he would ask questions, demand I explain my motive. He doesn't deserve those answers." She said, feeling uncomfortable speaking about Killian to Mr. Gold.

"Speaking of the pirate captain, if he were to show this face in this town, would there be a problem between you and my son?" Mr. Gold actually seemed genuinely concerned.

Did he have a reason to be? Was he asking if she would go back to Killian? Would she, given the chance? She wasn't the same woman who ran off with him or even the same woman who fell in love with him. Gods, she was barely the same woman who killed Benjamin.

Amelia Hunter was a reinvented woman in Storybrooke and that was all thanks to Neal.

"Whose ring am I wearing?" She held up her hand.

"It wasn't always that ring. I do recall that until recently you had a gaudy turquoise ring on your finger." Mr. Gold almost spat.

"And I do recall saying that it was a lifetime ago. If he does show up there, there wouldn't be any issues. I doubt he would even look for me." Amelia had to force herself not to storm out of the pawn.

* * *

**Who doesn't believe for a second that Killian wouldn;t come looking for her? Don't worry, they will have their moments together.**


	9. It doesn't matter

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. Mary Margret and her big mouth, going to ruin everything. Also some family history is in this scene, infomration Amelia does not want to know.**

* * *

The phone call came two days later from David, that Emma and Mary Margret were back home in Storybrooke, safe and sound. It was just the two of them, no extra people, that let Amelia relax.

There was going to be a welcome home party for them at Granny's that night. Of course Amelia was invited along with Neal. But he declined for obvious reasons.

So Amelia went to Granny's alone that night to join in the celebrations. There were hugs from Emma and Mary Margret. Among the crowd of people were the dwarves, Ruby, Archie and just about half the town. Amelia had never seen Henry so happy.

For some reason Emma had invited Regina. Apparently she had helped to get Emma and Mary Margret back home. It had only seemed right that she be at the party.

The good times and good friends seemed to do a number on her. Slowly bit by bit, Amelia felt her cruel cunning nature slipping away. It was being replaced by understanding and something close to forgiveness. And she found herself sitting in a booth across from Regina.

"Anything that you have to say can't be good." Regina said slightly mockingly

Amelia swallowed her pride. "I just wanted to say thank you for casting the curse." Regina raised an eye brow at the former bounty hunter, clearly confused. "No one remembered their past lives, I got a fresh start. And I am beyond grateful for that." She held up her hand, the emerald ring shining.

"So congratulations should be in order? The professor, I'm guessing?" Regina asked.

"Yes, thank you." Though he was not a professor, he was Gold's son and Henry's dad.

"Well, you are very welcome." Regina had to force a real smile on her face. She had never been good at accepting thanks.

"I think the same could have gone for you, no one knew who you were, and you could have started over." Amelia said, thoughtfully.

Henry then slid into the booth next to Regina. Her son, just by adoption, but Regina did raise him and he turned out okay, despite his very messed up family.

"Mom," Amelia's head turned to look at Henry very quickly. Part of her knew he was talking to Regina, but part of her responded to being called mom. Then she realized she was going to be Henry's step mom. "I'm going to stay with Emma tonight, because she just got back. I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Regina nodded and kissed his head before he slid out of the booth. Mary Margret came over to the booth, her face stuck between happiness and hesitant.

"Hey, how does it feel to be in the modern world? Run into any interesting people back home?" Amelia asked.

"Actually we did. We ran into your ex, Captain Hook." Mary Margret told her

Amelia froze but she tried to remain calm and collected. "Did you now? How is the pirate doing?"

"Well enough I suppose. I told him you still had feelings for him."

Her fist slammed down on the table and her eyes widened. "YOU DID WHAT?!" Amelia felt anger rising in her; forget all the changes she has gone through. It was anger mixed with a little bit of fear.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?" Mary Margret asked, shocked by the sudden outburst.

Amelia was shocked into silence so she had her ring speak for her.

"Oh." The former princess looked sad and disappointed. "But you waited for him, for months…"

Amelia found her strength to stand up, ready to leave this place and go someone place where she could think straight.

"It doesn't matter." That would be her answer. Because it was true, it was so long ago, part of her past. "He didn't follow you, right?"

"The portal closed behind us." Mary Margret told her.

"Good, for your sake." Amelia said before leaving Granny's.

Outside, on the sidewalk, Amelia paced. When was the last time she paced? How could Mary Margret think she still had feelings for Killian? Wasn't she Snow White, wasn't she an expert on true love?

After pacing a few rounds outside the diner, she finally lost her strength and squatted down on the street. Emotions were swirling inside of her. Just because the portal closed did not mean he couldn't come here. He was a very resourceful pirate, he would find a way.

Answers, that's all he wanted from her. Nothing else. But that was too much. He was a pirate, he didn't understand family or loyalty.

She needed a drink, so she pulled out her phone and called Neal. He picked up instantly.

"White Rabbit, five minutes." Then she hung up and picked herself up and ran as fast as her four inch heels would let her.

* * *

Killian was watching the town, he was supposed to be watching for Regina, to tell Cora when her daughter exited the strange building where food was served. And that's what he was doing, until she walked out.

He almost dropped the telescope. Twenty eight years and she still looked as radiant as ever, freer and lighter even. She was wearing strange outfit, short dress, a coat she didn't bother closing and shoes that looked like she would trip at any moment. This was Bernadette he was talking about; she was always graceful and never clumsy. But she was easy to read, something was troubling her.

"That doesn't look like my daughter. Who is she, Captain?" Cora appeared next to him.

"She is just a bounty hunter who cheated me out of a treasure." What more could he say? That's all she was, or he all would admit to the witch standing next to him.

"I think she cheated you out of a bit more."

Before answering her, he made sure his face was as hard as stone; he did not want to betray any emotion. "It doesn't matter, it was a lifetime ago." Tomorrow, he was going to pay her a visit.

* * *

The White Rabbit was only half full, the dwarves were still down at Granny's. Amelia took a seat at the bar and ordered a few shots of whiskey. Rum did not seem appropriate right now.

The first two shots went down without a hitch. Her head was in her hands when Neal sat down next to her.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"No, no, I am not." Amelia drowned around shot and slammed it on the bar.

"Shouldn't you slow down on those?" He touched her hand and squeezed, trying to calm her down.

But it only made her angrier. "I hung out with pirates for six months, I think I can handle my liquor."

He was silent, as if thinking very hard about his next question. "Ever hung out with a one handed one?"

Her head turned so quick she saw stars. How did he know? "Yep, most interesting six months of my life." She had to be honest with him, even with the topic she had been avoiding for months.

"Why was it interesting?" Neal almost didn't want to know the answer. Her face was all the answer he needed.

"You two were…?" He almost couldn't form words.

"Yeah, so what? You think you were my first or something? The man was good looking and he broke down my walls. We were a good fighting team." Maybe she got a little too defensive. So she downed another shot. "Can I add that I punched him in the face? What has you all messed up?"

"My mother abandoned my father and I for him. I was about seven." He said then got the bartender's attention.

His mother? That made her pause. "Milah?" Neal looked at her surprised. "Oh god…" Her head went back to her hands.

He silently drank his beer. At this point she couldn't drink anymore, both the whiskey and the information was too much.

"Why were you even with him?"

"I was going to use him to get to a treasure, so I could make a better life for myself and my brother. But then we ended up developing feelings for each other and I needed a reminder to leave. My family comes first always. In the end, I got what I wanted and he was empty handed."

"Why did you punch him?"

"We got into an argument. I needed to remind him that I was not just some twit who would throw themselves at him."

A few more minutes of silence as Neal took in this new information about his fiancée. "Come on, we should go home." He paid for their drinks and kept his arm tight around her waist as they walked home.

They entered the apartment and Amelia almost looked scared and lost. They just crawled into bed, curled up next to each other, trying to forget the past.

* * *

**Trouble in paradise? Amelia is going to come face to face with Killian in the next chapter. Is this what you all have been waiting for? Also notice that when asked about the other, they have the same answer, "It doesn't matter." **


	10. We were hardly friends

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Finally, I finally got this scene done, after three drafts. My first draft had Killian and Amelia calmly discussing their issues. But there is no way they could that. So there is them fighting and yelling and some sexual tension. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning there was a dagger in both boots. And the sleeve of her jacket. And down her blouse. And in her hair. Amelia had considered a few more but couldn't figure out for the life of her where to put the rest. So there were drawbacks to this realm's fashion. But nonetheless she had to be prepared in case Killian came looking for her. There was always that slight chance, his last words to her had been that they would be unfinished business.

She quickly walked to work, pulling the collar of her leather jacket against the cold breeze. She really wasn't thinking straight that morning. Amelia and Neal had exchanged a few words, what was going through his head, that she actually did still have feelings for someone she betrayed decades ago? She had betrayed him for all the right reasons; there should not be any harsh feelings, right?

Amelia paused right in front of the entrance to the library and rested her head against the glass. She was overreacting. She had to be.

Then she heard heavy footsteps coming closer to her. Really, in daylight, right now? Was he crazy? But she pulled herself together and silently slid the dagger from her sleeve. Without even moving her head, Amelia flung the dagger at who she assumed was the approaching pirate.

"Hey, watch it sister!" Leroy almost yelled as the dagger grazed his shoulder. If he hadn't moved at the last minute, she would have owed him a new jacket. "I know us dwarves gave you a second chance given your history but this is ridiculous."

Amelia stood up straight to look at him. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else." She apologized and went to pick up the knife.

"Someone else? Well, I wouldn't want to be him. Just be careful with that thing next time." Leroy told her before walking down the street.

Amelia finally entered the library, Belle came in about ten minutes later carrying two coffees. She thanked Belle and gave her a fake smile and answered when asked if everything was okay.

"Well, your outfit is very cute." Belle assured her. Amelia looked down at herself. Short sleeve white blouse without much of a collar, hunter green pencil skirt, brown vest that closed with decorative clasps and knee high three inch boots. It was a prettier version of something she would have worn back the Enchanted Forest.

At least the day went by fast with Belle doing most of the talking, all about her past life and her life now with Gold. And Amelia jumped at every little noise. How did he still get her this worked up? This shouldn't be possible, anyway it wasn't fair.

* * *

Amelia sent Belle home early that night, feeling the overwhelming need to be alone with her thoughts. Belle was very sweet and caring, but the last thing Amelia needed was a bunch of questions from the Dark One's girlfriend. She'd never know what Belle might report back, and besides, Amelia did not want Belle caught in the cross fire of this argument.

The library was silent; all Amelia could hear was her own heart. The front door was locked; most of the lights were off. And, as always when she was upset or worried, she paced. She must have walked the length of the library a dozen times. She didn't think she needed to turn on the music like she had done after Graham died. Amelia wanted silence this time.

Who was she kidding? Of course Killian was going to come looking for her at some point. No matter what Mary Margret had said about true love always finding, this was not true love – this was settling a score. Unfinished business. Simply that and nothing more. Now the question was where and when that score would be settled. Some back alley way? Her apartment? Broad daylight? Middle of the night? Just for once, she had to think like him so she could be one step ahead: either think like him or like the old her. Gods, she missed the old her: the fearless, calculating bounty hunter who was not tied down by anyone or anyone. And she missed adventure.

The sound of the front door opening broke the silence. Amelia froze. She was so sure she had locked it. Maybe she hadn't, or maybe not well enough? Either way, the library was closed. It was late, and some people were just so rude.

"Sorry, we are closed. You will have to come back tomorrow," she called out to whomever thought of walk into the library whenever he wanted. Amelia didn't even bother turning around.

"You don't have time for an old friend?" That voice – instantly she knew whom it belonged to. She hadn't forgotten it, even though it had ceased haunting her dreams. So this was his plan – sneaking up on her at work?

Amelia stood up a little straighter as she felt his eyes on her. She braced herself for the onslaught of everything that she expected to happen as she slowly turned around to face him. And she silently cursed under her breath. Old emotions were coming back. Good feelings, bad feelings, and everything in between.

Killian Jones was already halfway to her, covering the distance between them with his casual, confident, stupid stroll. He looked exactly the same as when he left her on that God-forsaken island. Just like her, he hadn't aged in twenty eight years. Same stupid leather coat, same stupid eyes heavily lined with black, same stupid shirt half unbuttoned, same stupid face that started and ended so many arguments. All of this almost made her catch her breath.

"Killian…" She breathed. Why did he still have the same effect on her after all these years, after all the betrayal? She had to try to keep the upper hand here, had to make him believe that he did not have this strong of an effect on her. "Old friend? We were hardly friends."

If the sound of his name affected him, Killian made no reaction. "Acquaintance? Colleague? Comrade?" He tried out a few words, and she shook her head at his every choice. "We did have a dalliance a long time ago." His eyes examined her outfit from bottom to top and back again. Amelia just stood there, staring at him.

"Are you quite done enjoying the view?" She suddenly regretted her clothing choice for that day. The skirt was too short, the neckline on the blouse was too low, and the shoes were another story altogether.

"Honestly, I missed this view. You are aware those shoes could be considered weapon?"

Why could he still say things that made her smile? She turned her foot to give him a better angle of the three inch heel. "No wonder I like wearing them."

"You are still utterly stunning, love. And judging by your lack of words when I walked over, you still think I'm quite handsome."

"Save it," Amelia almost spat out, a bit more harshly than she meant to. But part of her missed being called love. He'd always had a thing for pet names.

"And the heartless bounty hunter still has her charm. I was afraid you'd lost that. It's what I found the most attractive about you." He finally stood right in front of her, his breath mixing with hers.

"And you still haven't learned what personal space is, have you?"

"No, and I doubt I never will." The confident pirate that he was reached up and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear with his hook, so much like the first time they met.

"Did you know that bad things happen when you get too close to a person?" She all but whispered up to him.

"What kind of bad things? Because I remember you did a lot of bad things. Or very good things, depending on the context." There were some things in their past he would never forget.

"Things like this." Her hand was already at his side, and she slid his own sword out of its sheath. For a dramatic effect, she spun around quickly, and the sword landed on his neck when she faced him again.

"Good form, love." He gave her a nod of approval. "I'll give you that much. Was the spin really necessary though?"

"It's all about making an impression, which I am sure you know all about." Amelia smirked, moving the sword slightly closer to his neck, almost close enough to nick it.

"At least it was graceful, but I doubt you have had any sword training or practice here, so you are still at a disadvantage. And your sword skill frankly left much to be desired. Your skills in other things - very different story…"

"I can handle myself." She pushed the length of the sword against his chest, knocking him off his feet for the two seconds she needed to pull the two daggers from her boots. One ended up in his coat, pinning him to the wall.

"I don't need to be reminded of your knife skills, lass." He went to pull the knife out to free himself but she quickly closed the distance between them and placed her hand over his. "You keep making holes in my clothes. Eventually you are going to have to buy me new ones to replace the ones you ruin."

"Shut up, Killian. I'm not buying you new clothes." Amelia pulled the dagger out; he noticed the design on the handle.

"You kept it?" He remembered that dagger and how she acquired it. He wasn't trying to show sentimental, but that's how it came out.

"Not exactly. You know you have horrible timing?" She finally let her anger show as she delivered a swift punch to his shoulder. "I am this close to a happy ending then you decide to show up! My life was finally starting to look up, to go back to how it was before all this crap!"

"I thought I told you to never do that again." He said under his breath. Killian understood he was not going to be able to calmly discuss anything with her, not with her in this state, going on about ruined happy endings. So he decided to fight back with words. "Everyone has something in their past that changed them so much that there is no way they could ever go back. Those exact words were said to me a long time ago from a very smart lass. Or at least I thought she was smart until she picked a fight with the wrong pirate." He growled before grabbing her arm and swung her against the wall.

Amelia blinked up at him, he still had his skill. "No, I picked the right pirate to get the job done." She told him quietly, one arm was still held tight while she was surprised the hook wasn't raised at her.

"That's all I was to you, a job? That hurts." His voice was low on her neck, she couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Killian, that's all you were to me! For the moment I decided to join your crew, it was a job! Then you had to be the gentleman instead of the ruthless pirate I heard so much about!" Finally her hand found a heavy book. "That didn't hurt as much as this will." The book slammed into his side, knocking him over. But she didn't run she just needed to put space between them.

He picked himself up and just glared at her. She had barely changed. "You're angry about something else, love. I can read you like an open book."

"Yes I'm angry at you because you are stupid and make horrible choices without thinking of the outcome!" Amelia had all these emotions swirling around in her head, and suddenly this wasn't about them, it was about his previous love choices. She closed the distance between them and grabbed his arm. "Milah was a married woman Killian! You destroyed a family! A family I had to fix!"

Killian stared at her, slightly confused and taken back. "Had to fix? Why?"

Amelia raised her hand to slap him across the face. But he knew her every move and caught his wrist in his hook and slammed onto the wall behind him.

She bit back a cry of pain but he didn't look at her, he was too busy staring at the emerald ring on her finger.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He almost growled at her and didn't wait for her to answer before yelling his next question. "Who are you promised to, Bernadette?"

"Jealous now are we?" She couldn't believe the ring had him this worked up. Did he think she wouldn't move on after him? "And it's Amelia here." Her real name sounded so odd to her ears but somehow even with him yelling it at her.

"I am not bloody jealous! If it's the Dark One… that bloody demon…" Killian couldn't finish his sentence.

That took her back and she stared at him. The Dark One, that was the first person that came to mind? So she had to set him straight. "Killian, I know I have made a lot of stupid choices but no, I am not promised to the Dark One. It's his son…"

"Baefire." He added the name. "What it part of a deal, is it real or forced?"

"No, not like that. We met as part of a deal but then we fell in love…" At that statement, she started to calm down. A smile, a real smile came across her face, one that did not escape Killian's notice.

"And the Dark One, does he approve of this match?"

"He doesn't get a say. But I do think it was a bit of a shock, for everyone. I kept denying it the whole time." Amelia told him.

He laughed and let go of her wrist. "I am very well aware you deny things. And believe it or not, I did not come here to fight, love."

She rubbed her wrist where the hook pressed too hard. "I do find that hard to believe. So I am supposed to understand you just want to talk?"

"Sorry about being rough but yes, I just want to talk." He walked over to a desk and sat down. "I remember you had a habit of sitting on things that weren't chairs." He patted the area next to him.

Amelia knew she shouldn't, it was a bad idea to take his offer. But she did and sat next to him on the desk. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Killian, how and why are you doing here?" That was the number one question on her mind.

"The Jolly Roger still has a few tricks up her sleeve." He smirked.

Amelia shook her head. "No Killian, what are you doing here?" Her finger roughly tapped the table, she meant here in the library. "I assumed you wouldn't want to see me again, not after what I did to you."

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you? We will always be unfinished business. That and the princess might have mentioned in pass you still had feelings for me."

"Mary Margret can't keep her mouth shut, besides the fact she doesn't have her facts straight." Amelia was never telling Mary Margret anything ever.

"Too bad, though it would seem I was too late. And your betrayal, what's in the past is in the past, love."

"So what, you're wiping the slate clean? That's funny coming from a pirate who has been seeking revenge for the past three hundred years."

He nodded his head, he had to agree with her on that fact. "But you can't deny you enjoyed our time together? We fought together, both against each other and then side by side, we made a good team. We opened up to each other. No matter what you may think, you will always hold a special place in my heart."

"I don't believe that for a moment. I was nothing more than a conquest for you. How much bragging did you do after you abandoned me? Must have been the talk of the tavern, having bedded a willingly bounty hunter?" Her tone took a harsh turn.

His hand caught her chin and he forced her to look at him. "I might ask you the same question. Not many people can best me and live to tell the tale. How proud were you?"

"Enormously, if you must know. I always come out on top."

A dark look appeared in his eyes for a brief moment, remembering. "Yes, I am very well aware of that fact. But again, I did not come here to argue with you, lass."

"Then why are you here?" Amelia asked.

"I just want answers. I want to understand that mind of yours." Killian out his flask and handed it to her.

"I hate how well you know me." She said quietly, knowing she was going to need it to get through this conversation. Her fingers closed around it.

"You're welcome and this is me bribing you." He did not let go of it. "Why did you do it?"

She met his eyes. "I had my reasons, good reasons. I know I hurt you but I didn't deserve to be left on an island." Amelia tried to remain calm, believing they could be reasonable in this conversation.

"Didn't deserve it? Had you been a member of my crew and not my woman, you would have walked the plank." He also kept his anger under control. Killian finally let go of the flask and she took a drink.

"I missed this stuff, nothing here is as strong. You called me your woman." She added quietly.

"At the time you were." He remarked softly.

They sat in silence for the next few minutes, Amelia fidgeted, uncomfortable. She avoided his eyes; they apparently could still read her. "Well? You said you wanted to talk." She finally said.

"Love, I'm not the one who has to answer for her action. Why did you do it? What was your plan, your good reason?"

Amelia took a deep breath before starting her story. "You were the answers to my prayers." She caught him smiling to himself, proud. "Stop making it all about you. I had hit rock bottom with my bounty hunter career, if you can call it a career. I was tired of getting hurt and pushed around. I needed a way out and then you walked in, ready to go after a treasure."

"So you used me for my treasure?" Killian asked, offended.

"Yes, don't act like you never used someone before." He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. "That was my plan until you made things complicated…"

"I made things complicated? Exactly what did I do?"

"You made it your job to break down my walls, have me open up, let you in. What was I supposed to do, deny that I lov…" She stopped herself, that was too much and he didn't need to know that.

"That you what?"

"It doesn't matter now. I left you because I had to get back to my brother, he needed me to save him." Her voice suddenly broke and her hand wrapped around her bracelet.

"What happened to your brother? You mean the man on the docks when you left with me?" Killian asked, wondering which brother it was.

"Yes, remember that night I asked you about hearts?"

He nodded. "Ah, yes the night you had a dream and you left bed then I had to go looking for you. What of it?"

"I dreamt he got his heart ripped out." At least she was able to hold back tears. When it came to Killian, however he was used to seeing her cry.

"Lass, that was only a dream. You couldn't have actually seen that." Because that was impossible.

Amelia shook her head and held up her wrist. "This is an enchanted bracelet. Derek had a matching one. I saw him get his heart torn out of his chest."

"Was it crushed?" Killian asked, now understanding her pain.

"No, but I needed to get back home to him, to save him."

Finally Killian touched her arm. "When I offered you everything, I meant it. I would have helped you save your brother."

"Killian…" She choked on her words, she knew he meant it. "It's too late, he's dead. And there was nothing I could have done for him."

"Lass, I'm sorry…" His grip tightened on her.

Amelia finally pulled back, emotions stuck between sadness and anger. "Stop it, you have no idea what I went through, he was all I had left. I had to make a deal so that I could have a fighting chance to save him."

"You made a deal with the Dark One? I told you to stay away from him. Why don't you listen to me?" Amelia turned to him, anger in her eyes. He backed off that topic. "And I do understand, I had a brother a long time ago. I made an ill-fated deal and lost him."

"You never told me you had a brother." She looked at him, almost in a new light.

"There were a few things I wanted to keep to myself."

"But you had me open up completely? That doesn't seem fair." She let a tiny smile cross her face.

Then he finally posed the question he really wanted the answer for. "If your brother hadn't gotten his heart ripped out, would you have stayed?"

Amelia stared at him, unsure what to say. Then she nodded. "Yes, from the moment you completely broke down my walls, I tried to convince myself that Derek would be fine if I didn't come back. For a while, I didn't get one, I thought I could stay. I was happy on the ship." She wasn't ready to say to his face that she had cared about him.

"I would have wanted you to stay. But it appears I am too late. Are you happy, with him?" Killian asked.

"Yes, I am." She smiled at him, it was a bright smile and far from fake. There was even a twinkle in her eye, something he had never seen.

"That's all I need to know." He gave her a cheeky smile. "See, we are capable of a calm reasonable conversation." He finally stood up and took her hand. Killian placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"Killian, do whatever you came here to do, I'm not going to stop you. But if you hurt someone I care about, I will come after you." She held his eyes.

"I expect nothing less from you."

And Amelia Hunter watched Killian Jones walked away, and there wasn't an ache in her heart.

* * *

**So the bottom line is Killian still cares enough that he doesnt want her getting hurt. Happy now that they have a scene together? If anyone is interested in the "bad things" she did or always coming out on top, I have that scene. but I will only post it if you the readers want it, it's massively smutty, just a warning. Reviews would be great, please tell me what you think of this scene! **


	11. I need you to get him back

**So sorry about the jumble, I guess my head cold really got to me. Here is the real chapter. **

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Side note- Emma needs to shut up about going back to New York, did you see how Killian's face dropped? He needs a hug, I'll give him one. **

**So an element that I really sad that I couldn't fit into the previous chapter was the position of Killian and Amelia. I had the two of them sitting on the front desk, one facing one way, the other the other way. I really liked the fact that she would have to physically turn around to talk to him. To further drive home th point that he is in her past. **

* * *

Amelia Hunter waited about ten minutes before she bolted out of the library. There was nothing left to say, no more hard feelings between them. They were just two strangers with memories.

She ran home to Neal, yes that was home. She knew he was waiting for her. Part of her wondered why he hadn't called or texted, asking why she was working late. Not that she was going to tell him, it wasn't important, it was in the past now.

Amelia entered the apartment; Neal was standing by the fireplace. He was looking at her picture collection. When she was closer, he turned to face her. Neal's mouth opened to say something but she stopped him with a rough needy kiss that she softened when he returned it.

They went at it for a few minutes, her arms tight around his neck, he held her tight. They finally came up for air; she rested her forehead against his.

"Wow, and I haven't even given you your gift yet." Neal said, trying to catch his breath.

Amelia met his eyes with a sparkle in hers. "Gift, you got me a gift?"

"Say please." He asked her cheekily. Amelia didn't, instead she gently kissed him, playing with his bottom lip. But he wasn't going to give in that easy. So she tried a bit harder and gently bit his earlobe.

"Please." She could break for him.

His reaction was instant, his mouth found hers and the kisses altered between rough and soft. Amelia jumped up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Neal carried her to their bedroom and dropped her onto the bed. He crawled over her and met her eyes. Then hers moved to the thin chain hanging from his hand.

"You got my jewelry?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, sit up." She quickly did and he placed the chain around her neck. It hung about as low as her previous one and it was much less gaudy. This was simple thin chain with a diamond infinity knot. "You looked lost without a necklace." Neal whispered against her neck.

"I need something to hold onto something familiar and reassuring. And now for once, it wouldn't be connected to loss and pain." Her hand rested on it. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"Barely holds a candle to you." Neal quietly said before pushing her back down on the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Amelia woke up in a tangled mess of legs, arms and sheets. She couldn't help but notice that her lips were still sore, along with the rest of her body. Not that she minded one bit.

She reluctantly pulled herself out of Neal's arms and walked into the bathroom. After turning on the light, she caught her reflection in the mirror and had to shake her head.

There was a fairly decent size mark right in the middle of her neck. She should be mad, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face. It was like being a teenager again, or at least a teenager from this world. Amelia didn't start getting or leaving marks until well into her twenties.

Amelia returned to the bed and sat down next to Neal. He was still asleep so she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss.

He started to wake up. "Good morning." He said against her lips.

"And good morning to you too. You know, you really should pay more attention to your mouth when its attached to my neck." She told him, trying to stay serious.

That's when he opened his eyes to look at her. Neal even tried to keep a straight face; his thumb gently touched her throat. "Well, would you look at that?"

"I hope you are proud of yourself." Amelia told him.

"I am." He pulled her close and intently avoided her neck this time.

"You are so lucky it's the weekend." She sighed, allowing him to gently roll her over.

"Pretty sure Belle can handle the library if you ever want to go in late one morning."

"You just want to keep me here, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Another kiss and she lost the battle.

The war however, was a different story. Amelia giggled and flipped him over. "Another day Neal, you can keep me on my back, but not today."

"I can't wait for that day."

* * *

Life was perfect, just her and Neal and weekly dinners with Michael and family. But she knew first hand that happiness couldn't last forever.

Gold approached her and Neal as they waked down the street. "We need to discuss what would happen if your old friend does decide to show his face in this town, dearie." Gold stated without so much of a greeting.

But Amelia was used to that by now. "And good morning to you also. My old friend? Killian?"

"Yes, the one handed pirate. He might be out for blood, whose blood I am not entirely sure.

"Doubtful it's mine. We patched up our differences a few nights ago." Amelia shook her head.

"Wait, you did what?" Neal finally spoke up. He had been silent around his father; there were still unresolved issues between them. But now he sounded hurt and confused. Gold just stared daggers at her.

"Killian came to the library, we talked things through. Don't worry. Amelia told him but the look on his face told her it was far from over. "Nothing happened."

"So, dearie, a pirate just walked into the library and you let him go?" Gold asked, shaking his head.

"I told him if he hurt someone that I cared about, I would go after him." She stated.

"I am going back to the shop. Miss Hunter, you always did know how to threaten a man." Gold said, walking away from them.

"It's a talent." Amelia said under her breath.

"We need to talk." Neal firmly gasped her hand. She had a feeling this was coming but she had no idea how upset he was. There was nothing to talk about, honestly.

There were so many things Neal wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut until they reached the apartment. At least he didn't explode like she had a pretty good feeling she was going to be doing.

"So your ex comes into town, tracks you down to visit you and you don't tell me? Am I getting my facts straight?" Neal asked.

Amelia shook her head. "I didn't think it was important to tell you. Nothing happened, we fought a little but we were able to calm down to sort out our issues. He was a bit taken back about the ring, but whatever."

"Didn't think it was important? The man is a known villain and you were alone with him. Not to mention that you had been in a relationship with him." He finally raised his voice.

"Just what exactly are you implying here, Neal?" She looked at him hard, almost daring him to say what was running through his mind.

"You defend him, never say a bad word about him…"

"Never say a bad word about him? I told you that I punched him and that I left him. What more do you want me to say?"

"That you still have feelings for him! Just admit it Amelia!" Neal slammed his fist into the wall.

She slightly jumped, she had no idea he was capable of this type of rage. Amelia lowered her voice. "I can't admit something that isn't true." And then her angry side came out. "And don't you dare play that card with me. I see how the way you look at her."

"Who?"

"Emma! Neal, you do a good job of avoiding her, but I see you looking. You feel guilty about what you did to her and now you are wondering how your life would be different."

"Did you do the same thing when he came into the library?" Neal asked.

"Stand by the side of a pirate who was only looking for revenge? No thank you. I wanted something a bit more stable." Amelia decided to leave out the part that Killian had offered to give it all up for her.

"Stop lying to me, Bernadette!" He took a step closer to her. Amelia stood her ground. Her real name sounded wrong from his mouth, she never wanted to hear that again.

"Baefire, step back. And I find it funny that you want me to stop lying when our whole relationship started by us lying." She actually meant her cruelness there.

"Really, you go there?" Neal asked before listening to her and stepping back. Then he started walking towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Amelia asked, a sick feeling growing in her stomach.

"Home." And he walked out.

Unable to say or think anything, Amelia slid to the floor and forced herself not to cry, or show any emotion. Of course he left, she didn't deserve happiness. Happiness was a just a trap, something she was lured into for a short amount of time before it is all ripped away from her.

She did not still have feelings for Killian, of that she was sure. Anything she might have felt for him left when she realized he wasn't coming to Storybrooke when the curse first brought them here.

Her phone buzzed. Her heart leaped, maybe it was Neal saying he was sorry.

I saw Neal drive over the town line. Are you two alright? -Jordan

No, Amelia was not alright. But what did she think was going to happen? This was her trend: fall for the job then drive them away. Why didn't she listen to her own advice? It's better to be alone, no one can hurt you.

But being alone was hard and terrible. Amelia didn't want to live her life like that. She was done with being alone and not fighting for the man she loved.

No, I am not okay, but I'm going to fix this. –Amelia

So she picked herself off the floor and went to see the last person she ever thought she would go to for help. She threw open the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"I need you to get him back."

* * *

**Who did she go to? Famous last words: "It wasn't important." So who's wrong here, her, him or both of them? I had to get Neal out of Storybrooke somehow. Reviews please. BTW- I am working on the "enjoyable activities" scene, so hopefully some time this month.**


	12. I'll get him back, Miss Hunter

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. So this is where Amelia went. I am so not ready for the finale, I need time to prepare my soul. Happy Mother's Day and there is a nice scene between Amelia and Helen.**

* * *

Mr. Gold stood in the middle of his shop, completely confused by Amelia's sudden appearance and outburst. Belle almost seemed afraid, she had never witnessed one of the former bounty hunter's surge of anger.

"You really think you can just waltz in here anytime you please, do you dearie?" He asked her, still trying to figure out who he had to get back for her? Was it Graham? He certainly couldn't bring the dead back.

"That was far from waltzing! I need you to get your son back! I'll make any deal, I don't care about the price! Just bring him back here!" She finally slammed her hand onto the glass case. It shattered, sending glass everywhere. Amelia bit back a cry of pain, she felt the glass in her hand before she saw the blood.

A wave of his hand, Gold replaced the glass, cleaning up the whole mess. "Belle, would you get the first aid kit in the back room, please?" He asked and Belle left the room. "Let me see your hand." He quietly told Amelia.

"You're not going to cut it off, are you?" She asked almost jokingly, but that was the wrong thing to say. He waved his hand over hers, the glass disappeared and the bleeding almost stopped.

Silence fell over the shop. Suddenly Amelia understood what he was doing. "There isn't a first aid kit back there, is there?"

"No, what is the point of having a first aid kit when you have magic?" He waved his hand over hers again, and there was no scar now.

She examined her hand. "Impressive."

"A simple thank you should be in order." He asked, she only nodded at him. "Now calmly tell me what happened."

"Neal and I got into an argument over Killian. How I didn't tell him the Killian tracked me down and we sorted out our issues. I didn't think it was important. Then he went on and on that I still had feelings for him…"

"You said that the captain wasn't going to be an issue. Those were your words, weren't they?"

"Yes, they were. I don't still have feelings for someone who betrayed me. We had a good run but it was all business. Nothing personal. And now he understands that."

"Does he, are you sure of that?" Mr. Gold inquired.

"Killian, yes. Neal, no. He just left, crossed the town line, went home to New York…"

"He left? My son left the town and went back to New York?"

"Pretty sure that's what I just said. Are you not hearing me right? I need you to get him back. I'll make a deal with you, name your price."

"You still haven't fulfilled your first deal with me. Why would I trap you into another one?"

"Gold, I can't lose him. He was the first person ever that I felt this connection to. It's, I hate to say it but true love." Amelia bit her lip, trying not to give into her emotions, not in front of the Dark One. Then her eye were drawn to a strange globe on the counter. "What's that?"

Gold looked at it thoughtfully before answering her. "A truce."

"A truce, with whom?" She raised an eyebrow at him, questioningly. Then the answer was clear. "A truce with your ex. Double standards much? You can make a truce with your ex but when I make one, I'm suddenly the bad guy. What did you promise her?"

"Just to stay out of her way."

"I just told Killian to do whatever he came here to do, I won't stop him. Unless he hurts someone I care about, I would come after him." Amelia shrugged. It wasn't really anything physical she got from him. "About Neal…"

"I'll get him back, Miss Hunter., I promise. And Rumplestiltskin never breaks a promise."

"Good." She told him and walked out.

* * *

Amelia found herself standing at the town line, just staring at the world ahead. If only she could leave, she wouldn't need to have Gold do it for her. Actually if she did cross the line, she would forget her Enchanted Forest self. That would solve everything. She would forget Killian and their adventure together. But what else would she forget? Her parents, Benjamin, Derek? Basically she would be as lost as everyone else when the curse was first enacted here in Storybrooke. Just as lost as if she never made a deal with Rumplestiltskin.

She closed her eyes and tried not to think, her finger going between her engagement ring and her bracelet. Who was more important, Derek or Neal? For her, she put family first. Derek was and always would be family. But he was gone. Maybe it was time to move on from him and from Killian.

Suddenly Amelia felt a hand on her shoulder and was slightly worried at who stood behind her.

"Amelia?" Helen stood there, and read her face instantly. Amelia finally let go of her anger and frustration and threw herself into Helen's arms and cried.

When was the last time she threw herself into someone's arms and cried her heart out? Killian, right after that nightmare, after he took her drugs. And he promised that nothing would ever happen to her. How wrong he had been.

"We are going back to the bakery; get some tea and just talk." Helen told her, leaving no room for argument. And that was exactly what they did.

Once inside and two mugs were placed in front of them, Helen asked her a question. "What happened?"

"Neal got jealous that Killian found me and we talked."

"Who's Killian?" Helen inquired.

"The pirate I had a relationship with a long time ago. Richard met him; he never told you that he ran into us?"

"Richard did fill us in about your high seas adventure. And about what happened with Benjamin." Amelia couldn't meet Helen's eyes. But thankfully the woman understood the pain there and moved on. "This pirate, did you love him?" Amelia didn't answer right away. ""Amelia, you can be more open with me than with the Dark One."

"You mean the man who is supposed to be my father in law? And Killian and I, we had a connection, an understanding. He started to fix me. But Neal fixed me completely and wholly. He asked me to marry him even though he knew all of my past. He still wanted me, that's what surprised me the most. He asked and I said yes and I don't regret it at all."

"Do you still have feelings for Killian?"

"You aren't supposed to forget someone that made you smile." Amelia gave Helen a tiny smile.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Call, hope he listens to me. Gold is going to find him because I asked him."

"You can count on him? Rely on the Dark One for help…" Helen shook her head.

"It is a strange world we live in." She raised her mug and finished her tea. "I'm going home to try and get the love of my life back. Thank you for the tea and the conversation."

* * *

Did anyone catch the Lord of the Rings reference? Reviews please? I have the car of karma coming in the next chapter.

So readers, I feel like giving you a taste of my upcoming fan fiction entitled "Tortured and Pleasured". Enjoy!

_"Killian…" Bernadette hadn't meant for it to be a moan. _

_"Love, if I had known you were this easy, I would have taken you months ago." He whispered against her ear._

_"I am not easy." She whispered back harshly._


	13. When had she turned into one of those?

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Sorry about the wait, old fashion writer's block sadly. I am still giddy and smiling from ear to ear over that finale. That kiss was magical. Can't wait for the next season. Hunter Cobra scene here! Enjoy! **

* * *

Henry caught up with Amelia as she left the bakery. "Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey, should you be in school?" Amelia asked, confused.

He looked at her confused. "It's Saturday, no school. Are you alright? You don't even know what day it is."

Amelia shook her head. "Sorry, I'm just really out of it. I have some stuff going on right now. What's up?"

"Can you teach me how to throw a knife?" Henry asked, completely meaning it.

She paused her walk to stare at him. "What? No, absolutely not. Your mom would kill me, then Regina would kill whatever is left."

"I want to be able to protect myself if Cora or Captain Hook come into town." At least he was thinking logically.

"Hook? Oh , Killian." 'They are already in town.' Amelia thought but didn't voice that last part. She didn't need him getting stuck in the crossfire. "Henry, you have a bunch of very capable people looking after you, you will be safe." She wasn't going to lie to him, he has Emma and Regina and Mary Margret and David and…

"You, you'll protect me right? Against Hook?" Henry asked.

Amelia stared at him, shock and a little bit of honor crossed her face. Of course she would protect him. She looked down at her emerald ring; he was supposed to be her step son. Her family. Amelia smiled down at him. "Of course I will protect you. Never ever doubt that." And she did something she never thought she would do in her life, she pulled him in for a hug. And Henry returned it, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You're engaged to that visiting professor, aren't you?" He asked when he finally pulled away. How did he know that? She shot him a confused look. "I'm not stupid. You two look nice together. So you don't still have feelings for Hook, if you said yes to the professor." He reasoned.

"You should tell him you said that. But in all seriousness, knife skills aren't going to be any match to Cora, she has magic."

"Then Hook?"

Amelia had to shrug her shoulders and hold back a laugh. "Well, that one could definitely be taken out with a knife." She turned her eyes up before making what she thought was going to be the last choice of her life. "Alright, don't tell your moms about this." Amelia pulled a knife from her boot and handed it to Henry.

"You carry that with you?" He asked, almost blown away.

"We live in dangerous times. You can never be too careful. Battles never wait for you to be ready."

"How old were you when you learned about weapons?"

"Six." Knife and then the bow, both saved her life more times than she could count.

"Wow. That young?"

"The Enchanted forest was a very different place. Now here's how you hold it so you don't hurt yourself…"

Amelia Hunter began to teach Henry Mills how to use a dagger, it felt perfect and normal, passing on a skill she learned as a child to her own child. This was what she dreamed of. And now, more than ever she needed to make sure it happened.

* * *

Amelia called. And texted. And e-mailed. Once, twice, a minute for two days. She felt herself falling towards desperate. The last time that happened she made a deal with Rumplestiltskin.

Amelia was done with deals, she just wanted Neal back. Part of her hated the fact she knew she couldn't live without him. She sounded like those love sick twits she had rolled her eyes at years ago. When had she turned into one of those?

She turned into on those when she let go of the past and freely opened up. That made her pause; she did freely open up to Neal. Nothing was forced out of her, unlike most of what Killian knew.

Amelia knew from the beginning that she and Killian were not destined for each other. He was a means to an end, nothing more. Neal on the other hand, was everything she wanted and needed. Stability, security a chance at a normal life, marriage, children. Everything she was denied with Benjamin and Killian. She was not going to be scared or stupid anymore when it came to love. She seriously considered going to Mary Margret for some advice. Snow White and Prince Charming had enough issues both in the Enchanted Forest and here. They were pros are finding each other.

Was she desperate enough to ask for help? The old her would never ask for anything. She took only what she needed, never anything more.

Maybe this was part of becoming a new and better person, understanding she didn't have to be alone all the time. She understood she had friends, real friends now. Ones who would fight for her if it came to that. And she would gladly return the favor. Amelia never had this many people cover her back before.

Neal wasn't answering back in any way shape or form. Had he moved on already? Maybe she was out of line mentioning Emma. She got defensive and angry which prompted that observation to come out of her mouth. She regretted it now, more than her words in her messages. She needed to see him face to face.

Amelia knew that Gold promised to get him back, she just didn't know how. Part of her didn't care, she trusted him. Now that was an odd concept, Amelia Hunter trusted the Dark One.

This was just a fight between her and Neal. All couples had fights wasn't that part of being a couple? Then they would make up and go on with their lives. And try not to get into an argument this big again.

Killian was her past. The only way now that she was going to run into him was if he did something stupid. Who was she kidding? Of course he was going to do something stupid.

Amelia left Belle in charge of the library that afternoon. And she got an earful from Gold about it.

He approached her on the street. "I thought you were going to take care of the captain." If Belle hadn't been with him, Gold would have turned her into something unnatural or at the very least yelled.

"I wasn't aware I had to keep tabs on him." Amelia commented, trying not to roll her eyes. "What did he do?"

"He came into the library and threatened me." Belle cut in.

Amelia's eyes widened. Yes, Killian was an idiot. "Are you alright? How did you get rid of him?"

"I pushed a bookcase on top of him then ran into the elevator. That's when I called Rumple."

Amelia had to admit she was impressed. That's how you fight dirty, use anything you can get your hands on.

"Then the coward broke into the pawn shop and stole Bae's shawl. I can't leave the town without it." Gold added.

That got Amelia's attention. Was he trying to ruin her happiness? After asking if she was finally happy? "I'll get it back and give Killian exactly what he deserves." She meant it this time, she was not holding back again.

Gold opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He knew she understood the gravity of the situation. That shawl needed to be returned.

* * *

Amelia was arming herself up when the phone rang. It reminded her of the good old days, having all twelve daggers. She was just missing the bow and quiver of arrows. That would raise suspicions around the town as she went searching.

Then she finally got to the phone, Belle was on the other line. "Amelia, you don't need to worry. I got the shawl back. I found the ship at the docks, it was cloaked. Hook cornered me again. I told him his heart was rotten then I hit him in the head with an overhanging pipe. Then Rumple found me and I had to stop him from just outright killing Hook." Somehow she was able to get all that out in one breath. Belle seemed rather excited about her little adventure.

"His heart isn't really rotten, it's just missing." Amelia added. "Are you alright? What were you thinking going after the pirate? I said I was going to take care of him."

"You would have hurt him more than Rumple and no one would have stopped you. How do you know him?"

Amelia paused. At this point, she could be honest with Belle. "We had a partnership a long time ago. Now we are on odd terms to say the least."

"Oh, I had no idea. Rumple is going to cross the town line tonight. I offered to go with him, but he told me it was something he has to do alone."

Amelia's breath was caught in her throat. He going tonight, he would be on his way to Neal. And then Neal would be home. Yes Storybrooke was home, their home. Or at least that's what she hoped.

* * *

**Reviews make the chapters come faster, just saying. So the goal is to finish this part before the next season in the fall. Neverland is going to be filled with crap, just saying. **

**FYI- I did publish that story, entitled "Pleasured and Tortured". Please check that one out and review. Thank you so much!**


	14. Are you coming home?

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. FYI- when I get up to season 3, Neal is NOT going to die. I got so mad and sad. I am a Captain Swan fan, but Henry needs his father. And thus the new baby needs a different name, not sure what yet.**

* * *

Amelia should have told him to call when he reached New York, but maybe he knew to call and let he know? Maybe? They were family; at the very least he would call Belle. Amelia found herself pacing her apartment, spinning her engagement ring around her finger. She forced herself to sit, but that only made her more nervous.

Finally her phone rang. She almost threw herself at it. Neal's name was on the screen.

"Neal?" She tried not to sound like she felt, broken and alone.

"Amelia." Then silence, as if he was trying to figure out the words to say.

So she filled in his words. "Are you coming home?"

She heard a sign on the other end. "I don't know where that is." He told her softly.

"It's here, with me Neal." Now that sounded desperate.

"And my father, who I still haven't spoken to about that. I haven't forgiven him and I doubt I will."

"Then what about me?" Amelia asked, was she not enough to have him come back?

"You're amazing Amelia… but I don't think you let go of the past yet. Or maybe you have when it's out of sight and out of mind."

"Neal, you asked me a question and I said yes. That answer or my feelings aren't going to change if someone from my past shows up." She had to throw that out there.

"I just need time, to think." He suddenly sounded tired.

"Take all the time you need, I'm not going to wait." She moved the phone away from her ear but thought better of it. "Neal, I'm sorry about bringing Emma up." Then Amelia hung up.

She sunk down into the couch and forced herself not to cry. This was their breakup and it hit more than her previous ones. She had been right; people like her didn't deserve happy endings.

* * *

Apparently she had cried herself to sleep, she didn't even realize she had cried but her wet cheeks told a different story. Amelia was woken up by the phone. Her heart leaped but dropped when she saw David's name. Then she was confused.

"Hello?" She answered the phone.

"Amelia, we need you down at the hospital. There was a shooting and a car accident." David sounded frantic.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right there." At least this would keep her mind off of Neal for a little while. She grabbed her coat and motorcycle helmet and rode off in the direction of the hospital.

There was a commotion in the lobby. Amelia saw David and Emma and three stretchers. David was holding Gold back from going farther in.

"Hide him!" Emma yelled at one of the nurses, motioning to one of the stretchers.

"I'm here, what happened?" Amelia walked up to David.

"Thank goodness you're here. Stay with him, make sure he doesn't kill him." David pushed her towards Gold before following Emma down the hall.

"Wait, you called me to babysit? Seriously?" Amelia almost yelled, confused and annoyed. She rounded on Gold. "Stop you from killing who?"

"Hook! That bloody pirate shot Belle! She fell over the town line and lost her memories." Gold raged.

Amelia was taken back at Killian's second attempt at Gold. First she needed to calm Gold down. She took his arm and began to lead him down the hallway into the lobby.

"What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"We are getting coffee." A few minutes later, they were sitting on a hard bench, each holding a cup of coffee. "Does this stop your plans to get Neal?" Amelia asked quietly.

"Belle is doesn't remember…" Gold started to say.

"I will watch her, you to get you son." He opened his mouth to argue back but she cut him off. "Don't argue with me, you are family now and we are going to get through this. If there's one thing I'm good at its taking care of my family. Now go home, pack and go. I will call if something happens." Amelia was forceful enough to silence him. Gold finished his coffee and walked up the stairs.

"I am finding Belle." He told her, sounding very final.

Amelia followed him. "Only find her, not anyone else. Do you hear me?" He rounded on her.

"You still defend him?" Gold asked, not sounding that surprised.

"Killing him will only give him what he wants, to be with… her." Amelia couldn't bring herself to say her name. Apparently she had a horrible relationship with a dead woman. "Don't give him what he wants."

"You, dearie, have a point. Be grateful you have a good point." He walked up the stairs.

Amelia shook her head. "And I willingly want to be part of this family, what is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud. Then she went to find David. He, along with Mary Margret, Leroy and Ruby were talking to Whale about operating on someone. She had no idea who they meant. David noticed Amelia.

"Where's Gold?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have him under control." David and it seemed everyone in the room stared at her. "Apparently I have some kind of power over him." It seems being his future daughter in law had its peaks. But no one had to know that yet. "What happened?"

"Someone drove into the town, someone from the outside. He might have seen Gold heal Belle or try to kill Hook with a fire ball…" Mary Margret began to say.

"He's bleeding into his chest cavity and might not make it through surgery…" Whale stated. Suddenly he walked up to Gold and demanded he heal him with magic. Gold, of course flat out refuses. He knows he owes no one any favors and advises highly to letting the man die.

"It's either him or us. Protect a random stranger or our lives and families." Amelia added her own two cents, being the only villain in the room. Maybe not villain per say, but the only one who was never a goody two shoes.

But as Amelia already knew about the group of heroes she hung out with, they would never let an innocent man die. It is decided that Whale should save him and deal with the consequences later.

"You know it going to come back to bite you, right?" She throws out there as everyone is leaving the room. Why was she here again if no one listened to her? Unable to be with them any longer, Amelia paced the hallways for what seemed like forever. Gold found her again, on his way out of Belle's room. He said nothing, but he looked broken. She just nodded to him, trying to reassure him. She found her way up to Belle's room.

Her friend was in bed, knocked out the drugs that were meant to calm her down. Yes, she considered Belle a friend, and future mother in law. At least she liked Belle, as opposed to …her. But was this her future; was Neal out of the picture? Was there any point in hoping anymore? Amelia tried not to think about it.

Amelia sat down in a chair next to the bed. She was going to be here when Belle woke up, she owed Gold that much. Her eyes fell to her ring and she took a deep breath before taking it off. She placed the ring on the table and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. Maybe this position would stop the tears from coming.

* * *

**She believes in family over anything else. FYI- she is going to do something stupid in the next chapter. **

**Is there any character you, the fans, want her to enact with? Just review below, i am curious. **

**I personally can't wait for this story to get to Neverland, oh the crap that is going to happen! Yes, she is on the Jolly Roger with the heroes but why she is there in the first place might not be the reason you think. Neverland is going to bring out the worst in her sadly and she goes back to the ruthless bounty hunter.**


	15. No, I can't do this

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am totally on a roll. Let me just warn you, Amelia is about to do something stupid, very stupid. And it's not falling out of the chair.**

* * *

A loud ringing woke Amelia up the next morning and suddenly she found herself on the cold hard floor of the hospital. Cringing against the pain in her back, she realized she was still in Belle's room and had spent the night in a chair. And her phone kept ringing. At least it hadn't woken Belle up.

"Hello?" When was the last time she sounded this tired?

"Any change with Belle?" Still no greeting from the Dark One. One day she was going to get something nice out of his mouth.

"No, she is still out cold." Amelia informed him. She was still sitting on the floor.

"I am leaving for New York this morning. Miss Swan is accompanying me. She owes me a favor."

If Amelia was still half sleep before, now she was wide awake. "Wait, what? Emma is going with you to get Neal?" Oh, that couldn't end well. If Neal wasn't ready to see his father, he was definitely not ready to see Emma.

"Is there a problem with that?" Gold asked.

"No, none at all. Call me when you get there. Just bring him home." Amelia told him, trying not to sound concerned about Emma going.

"I will, dearie." Gold hung up, leading Amelia to lower the phone. She wished for some sanity during that reunion. There was no way that would go smoothly, Emma coming face to face with Neal after all those years. it would be almost be as uncomfortable as Amelia meeting back up with Killian. The big difference though was Henry was involved.

Henry was the reason Amelia kept quiet, she was protecting him. If she had a child with Killian and things did not work out, she wouldn't want Killian anywhere near the kid. Whatever Emma told him about his father was none of Amelia's business.

A noise coming from the bed stopped Amelia's running thoughts. She stood up and saw Belle staring at her almost scared.

"Who are you?" The confused woman questioned.

"Amelia. Good Morning, how are you feeling?" Amelia asked, being friendly.

She tried to sit up slightly. "Physically, I think I am fine. But I'm confused. Some man tried to kiss me then bring back my memories with a cup."

Tried to kiss her? Seriously, Gold tried true love's kiss on Belle? Who would have thought that would be the Dark One's curse breaker of choice?

"Well, I'm here to watch over you now. He's far away." Amelia assured her.

"Do we know each other? Are we friends?"

"Yes, we are friend, we could have been family but… things fell apart." Her eyes went to the ring on the table. Things fell apart in the worst way possible. She tried to keep her feelings in check.

Belle's eyes followed Amelia's to the ring. "Family?"

"It's complicated." That was putting it mildly. "But no matter what, I have your back. I'm going to step out for a moment, you need anything?"

"Answers would be nice. I saw the man holding fire and he had magic and he healed me…" Belle told her, almost pleading to be told she really saw that and she wasn't crazy.

Amelia paused, trying to figure out the right thing to say. She realized the only thing she could do and regretted it even before she did it. She walked up to the bed and increased the drug to knock Belle out.

Belle's eyes shut almost instantly.

So much for family. Amelia shook her head and left the room. She was lost and alone again. Neal left her, she handed in the ring. Who was she kidding? Why did she let herself believe she would ever get happiness? She always did this to herself, lure herself into a false sense of security and ended up hurt.

Amelia was angry, and hurt and scared and a million other emotions that did not mix well together.

Where was her life going now? It wasn't that she needed a man, Neal was more than her presumed true love. They were partners, each other's secret keepers, a shoulder to lean on.

She just needed something or someone familiar to get her back on track. Something to remind her of the good old days, when her life wasn't horrible.

Amelia found herself three feet from Killian's hospital room. She looked around, how had she ended up here? Why was she even standing there?

It was stupid, beyond stupid. Amelia needed to stop thinking about doing anything stupid. She got the attention of a random nurse in the hallway. "How's he doing?"

The nurse gave her a funny look before answering. "Decently enough, for someone who has a few broken ribs from a car accident. We have him very hyped up on the drugs for the pain, he thought the jello was a hallucination yesterday. Hopefully he wouldn't get out of the handcuffs again."

'Handcuffs and hallucinations. That I can work with.' Amelia thought as she closed the last few feet to his room. She could easily make him believe he was making everything up. From her spot in the doorway, she saw Killian handcuffed in the hospital bed. He wasn't wearing his leather; instead he wore a simple hospital gown. That seemed to take away his power. He was eying the plate of blue jello that sat in front of him with a confused eye.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice breaking the silence.

Killian didn't look up at her, he knew her voice. "I am trying to understand this substance that passes as food in this world." He almost sounded annoyed.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing on your plate." Amelia pointed out. Part of her felt bad for lying to him, but she needed something from him

That made him look up at her, almost scared. "But Swan told me yesterday this blue stuff was jello…"

"Emma hasn't been here. You're hallucinating. And I would appreciate if you kept me out of your hallucinations." She tried to keep her feelings in check and not betray anything to him.

All of his fear and annoyance suddenly disappeared, replaced by his usually confident self. "Believe me darling, if you were in my hallucination, you would be wearing less clothes and be less angry…" He winked at her. So he did fall for the hallucination ruse, he wouldn't flirt with her in real life. Not when he knew she was engaged to Neal.

He could tell she was angry? Could he tell she was broken again also? Amelia sighed and quickly crossed the room to his bedside. Before he could question her sudden actions, he was silenced by her lips on his.

That kiss had so many emotions poured into it. It was needy and demanding and almost gentle and shy. And there was that stupid spark however small. Twenty eight plus years apart but they still knew each other despite the betrayal. They still fit together, it felt right. Then that feeling disappeared and was replaced by guilt, extreme guilt. And that feeling seemed mutual.

She pulled back much quicker then he thought, but there was nothing he could do about it with his hand cuffed to the bed. So Killian studied her face instead.

"What are you doing, lass?" Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were pressed together in a thin line.

"No, I can't do this..." Amelia whispered, almost not able to get the words out. She stood up and turned to bolt from the room.

If he hadn't been handcuffed to the bed, Killian would have grabbed her arm, stopped her, made her explain herself. But all he had was his voice.

"Bernadette…" He stopped her dead in her tracks just by calling her name. "I'm not hallucinating, am I?" He didn't say it as a joke, he just wanted to know if it was real.

Amelia didn't know what to say. She stood in the doorway and raised her eyes to the ceiling. The silence was answer enough for him.

* * *

**Still think they are True Love? **

**So I might make my deadline of finishing this part before season four. Tamara still has to come to town, she's the crazy ex. Amelia is going to be her wonderful charming self around her. **

**Reviews of this turn of events please. I love you all!**


	16. You and I need to talk

**I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am on a roll. One last screaming match between the pirate and the bounty hunter before things calm down. Enjoy. **

* * *

Amelia Hunter found herself in her kitchen leaning against the countertop. There was an open bottle of whiskey next to her. She didn't even bother with a glass; she just drank from the bottle. She lost count of how long shots she did, she spit them all out anyways. Amelia just needed to get the taste of Killian out of her system. Salt water, rum, leather, wood – that was him. He was imprinted into her and that was the last thing she needed.

It was stupid, beyond stupid. She should not have kissed him, shouldn't even been near his hospital room. Part of her wanted to cry, but she didn't have any tears left after crying herself to sleep the night before. Besides the fact she was more angry than sad by now.

But it was over now, she had to pull herself together and move on. She always did, somehow. Whatever life threw at her, she always picked herself up and tried not to feel sorry for herself. And this time was no different than losing her family, then her adopted family, then Benjamin and Killian and Derek.

Amelia straightened up suddenly and took a deep breath. She looked over at the almost empty bottle of whiskey. Well, that was a waste of good alcohol.

She walked into the living and tried not to connect every item in it to Neal. Her phone was flashing on the dining table. There were two missed calls and one text message, all from David. Part of her wasn't surprised, Emma was out of town. This called Amelia in as deputy.

'Meet me at the docks. -David'

Yes, the docks were just the place Amelia wanted to be. But she couldn't tell Prince Charming no. But she was going to be late. She hoped she didn't miss anything important.

* * *

Amelia cautiously walked around the deck, her jacket pulled tight around her and her badge on her belt. She considered calling out to see if David was even still in the area. Maybe he had moved on and didn't need her anymore.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her and something in her gut told her it wasn't David.

Killian didn't even bother being gentle when he grabbed her arm. "You and I need to talk now, lass." He whispered harshly in her ear. But of course she fought back, he wouldn't expect anything less.

"You're out of the hospital already?" She tried to escape his iron grip.

"Yes, and you don't even bother to ask how I'm feeling." He feigned annoyance.

"I don't care."

"We are all aware you don't care!" He wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her from running off.

Her elbow went to his side and he bit back a cry of pain. "Let go, Killian! What do we need to talk about? We already talked, what else is there?" She sounded annoyed, and she had every right to in her current state. She half expected the hook to come at her, but it was nowhere to be found. There was just one hand and a stump. He was even more dangerous without the hook and ribs that were still healing, it was his anger that raised the bar.

"Yes, we did talk and things were smoothed out between us. We were over and done with and then you kissed me! You, an engaged woman, threw yourself at me!" He practically roared at her.

"Still when do you care? I thought you were used to engaged and married women throwing themselves at you!" Amelia could not believe they were having this conversation.

"Not if that engaged woman is you!" He yelled and threw her against the wall of the nearest building.

"Now you care?" Amelia screamed. She had to get her anger out somehow, why not focus it at the stupid pirate in front of her?

"I always cared! Do you remember how many days of rations I left you? Three days, I was coming back for you! I gave you time to think about what you did then I would come get you and we could be a team again!"

"You basically put me time out and then planned to show up as my knight in shining armor to save me!? After the stunt you pulled? Why would you think I would take you back?!"

"What we had was special, lass, don't you dare deny it was anything less! It was the most real relationship I had since Milah. I broke your walls, you broke mine. We had an understanding. I was finally getting past her while you were getting past your precious Benjamin. I offered you everything and you threw it back at me. You've become so damaged that when someone wants to give you what you deserve, you have no idea how to respond. Now you're happily engaged to someone who can give you that happy ending but no you plant your lips on me!"

"I'm not engaged, Killian!" She yelled, finally raising her fist to hit him, he stared down at her. "Not anymore." Her voice dropped as she fist did.

"What? Baefire…" Killian was confused and suddenly felt the slight twinge of pity for her. His grip on her loosened.

"Neal left. He had some ideas about the nature of our relationship and didn't believe a word I said. So he just drove off."

"So you wanted to used me for a good time…" Captain Killian Jones wasn't supposed to be used; he was the one using people.

"No… I don't know what I wanted. I don't know what I was even doing there." She slid down the wall to sit on the ground, a true picture of the broken person she was. "You would think I would be used to people just walking out of my life by now. You did."

"You didn't give me a choice, lass…" He growled.

"Yes, I did." Amelia looked up at him, a sad forced smile on her face. "I said I would stay if you wanted me to. But I knew full well that when you found out what I was planning, you wouldn't want me around."

"Bernadette, I don't know what you want from me." Killian said quietly. He couldn't meet her eyes and she didn't bother looking up at him.

"Leave. Everyone else does." She told him without a hint of emotion in her voice.

* * *

**I really want to get to Neverland. And please don't think I have given up on Neal, he is coming back. And there will be a happily ever happen for them. Eventually. Reviews, pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	17. Where is the dagger?

**I do not own Once Upon A Time. Seriously, three day weekend and I am on a roll. So Amelia is meeting the Queen of Hearts and she gets to go back to her old bounty hunter ways, something I missed when writing her parts. It will be good practice when Tarmara comes into the picture. Enjoy.**

* * *

Amelia was done with everyone she had ever reached out to with an open heart. That meant Killian while she tried to stay busy to keep her mind off of the possibility that Neal wasn't coming back. She spent the next two days in the hospital with Belle. Amelia slept and ate there, she promised Gold she would look after his girlfriend. Yes, she had been a untrustworthy bounty hunter in the Enchanted Forest, but when she made a promise, she did not break it, ever. Besides she was still holding out hope that he would bring Neal back to her.

It broke her heart, yes Amelia did have one of those, to see Belle so lost and needing to be sedated daily. She kept asking questions when Ruby came to visit her. Amelia even got into a loud argument with Whale as Belle was led back to her room.

"You have to tell her something, keeping her in the dark is psychological suicide. She is going to think she is going crazy!" Amelia was tempted to push the doctor into a wall.

"She lost her memories when she fell over the town line. She is like a child and we have to be careful with her. You can't say anything to her or I'll…" Whale tried to gain the upper hand in the argument.

"Or you'll what?" Amelia tried not to laugh. He really had no idea who he was dealing with. "It's not like you can call David.

"Call David about what?" Came a voice down the hall. Of course David would come into the picture the second Amelia was ready to punch some sense into the good doctor.

"Miss Hunter doesn't like the idea of Belle being sedated every time she asked questions about the accident." Whale addressed David.

"Psychological suicide were my exact words." Amelia added.

David shook his head. "Amelia, I think you need to go home." He said quietly. Her eyes widened at him, and she heard a sigh of relief from Whale behind her. Amelia opened her mouth to say something, anything to make him take those words back. "You are half dead on your feet, you need a real bed. Go home for a few hours, come back in the morning if you feel the need. Please. You aren't doing Belle any good when you are in this form."

Amelia was backed into an imaginary wall, she couldn't say anything and she was half sure David would pick her up and carry her out. She closed her mouth and gave him a short nob before walking out of the hospital and into the dark street.

She pulled out her phone and quickly texted Jordan, she needed someone to talk to, now.

An answer came back faster than she thought one would. Jordan would be over in five minutes. Amelia ran to her now empty apartment.

There was a knock at the door and then it was the two of them sitting on the couch in silence. Amelia hadn't gone to her alcohol collection and Jordan made no mention of it. They understood they had to be sober for this.

"Where do you want to start?" Jordan finally broke the silence.

"I kissed him."

"Kissed who?"

"Killian." Amelia spat out his name.

"Why?"

"Because he was there and I was feeling lonely and rejected. I know it was stupid and I felt guilty as soon as I did it. Oddly enough, he felt the same way."

"He told you that?"

"No, I just… I know him. Let me back up the story. He visited me at the library and we sorted out our issues, he mostly wanted to know why I betrayed him. He understood I did it for Derek and related. He just wants me to be happy with Neal. Then Neal left when I didn't tell him the Killian found me. He thinks I still have feelings for him. So when he was in the hospital I found him and kissed him."

"How did he react to that?" Jordan asked.

"He threw me into a wall and we finally had our overdue yelling match. He said he always felt something towards me, that he was getting past Milah while I was getting past Benjamin."

"Who's Milah, one of his ex-girlfriends?"

"Actually Neal's mom. Let's not get into that story now. But I was getting past Benjamin when I was with Killian. But I gave him up to save Derek. Derek was more important then what my heart wanted."

"What does your hear want now?"

Amelia took hold of a pillow and held it tight. "Neal. I feel real with him, like I don't have to hide any part of me. My dark side can come out if I need it to. He knows there's a good side to me and why I make the hard decisions. Does that make me a villain?"

"No, you were just dealt a crazy hand and you did the best you could given the circumstances. You are not a bad person." Jordan assured her.

"I just need to get ahold of Neal and apologize. Over and over until he sees there's enough of a reason to come back to me. He's the one I want in my life, now and forever.

"Then that's what you are going to do." Jordan patted Amelia's arm and smiled. For the first time in a while, Amelia smiled back.

A knock at the door put Amelia on high alert for no explainable reason. She stood up and grabbed the knife off of the mantle.

"Seriously Amelia, it could be David." Jordan shook her head.

"If it is David, I'll just say I'm sorry." Amelia walked to the door and only opened it enough to see who was on the other side.

Cold blue eyes stared back at her. Killian found her. Amelia tried to silence her gasp as she attempted to close the door back up. He stuck his boot in the way.

"Bernadette, let me in. I only have one question for you." He said.

She didn't believe a word he said. "I don't want to hear a word that comes from your mouth."

"Would you feel better if the question had nothing to do with our relationship?" He attempted to push the door open.

That made her pause. What could he possibly ask her and would she actually have an answer.

Killian used her moment of confusion to push the door open. He towered over her. "Where is the dagger, lass?" That was the only question he had for her.

And she did have an answer for him, it just wasn't the answer he wanted. "In your side." She replied calmly.

They both looked down to see her knife lightly pressing into his side.

"And the feared bounty hunter is back in full force, isn't she love?" Killian mused.

"She never left."

Amelia heard a gasp a few feet away and turned to see Jordan staring at Killian.

"That is definitely not David." She said, her eyes taking in the scene and mostly Killian.

A smirk grew on his face. "At least someone can appreciate a dashingly handsome man when there's one standing nearby." Killian commented.

"That's because she doesn't know the real you." Amelia retorted back.

"At what exactly is the real me? Because you claim to know." He mused, very curious.

"You are cold heartless ruthless one handed pirate. That and nothing more." Amelia answered.

"Captain, we don't have time for your lover's spat. We are on a tight schedule." A woman walked into Amelia's apartment.

"Who the hell are you?" Amelia spat. Killian's eyes dropped to the floor. Suddenly Amelia knew something was terribly wrong. "Jordan, run now!" She yelled to her friend.

Not questioning, Jordan turned to run into the guest room and planned to lock herself in. Or she would have if the newcomer didn't use magic. Jordan was thrown against the wall and crumpled to the floor like a doll.

"No!" Amelia yelled and her old life and skills returned in a heartbeat. Her face was set and she turned back around. "You just messed with the wrong bounty hunter's friend, Cora." Of course this was Cora. Who else had magic?

"So you do know who I am, dear?" The woman asked, in a sickly nice voice.

"The resemblance to Regina is uncanny." She raised the dagger but it flew out of her hand and landed across the room. It wasn't that important, she didn't need it that much anyways. Amelia actually cracked her knuckles and stretched her neck. "How do I nicely ask you to get the hell out of my apartment?"

"You don't, at least not until you answer my one little question. That shouldn't be too much trouble, now will it?"

"Over my dead body."

"Don't wish too hard for death, it might come sooner than you think. And I am told it hurts, a lot." Cora took a step closer. Amelia raised a fist but before it made contact with anything, she was thrown into a wall and ropes appeared out of nowhere, wrapping around her.

"Well, aren't you a fun filled lollypop triple dipped in psycho?" Amelia struggled against the ropes.

"Dear, you are only making this harder on yourself. Now where is the dagger?"

"What dagger?" Amelia asked, she honestly had no idea what Cora was talking about.

"The Dark One's dagger, the dagger that controls him."

Amelia shook her head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I think you do and you are just protecting him. Why would someone like you, someone with your skill protect a coward like him?"

No, she would protect him because he is family, or was supposed to be family. But she could play along for a short time. "Oh wait, I do remember him telling me something about a dagger. We were discussing it over afternoon right before he left for New York."

"Foolish girl. You are a waste of talent. And you are going to pay for it." Cora calmly told her and plunged her hand into Amelia's chest.

It was that moment that Killian Jones finally turned away.

A second later, Amelia saw her own heart in Cora's hand. "Would you like to change your answer, dear?"

"Why … would he tell me … anything important… like where his dagger was?" It was like the air left her lungs and wouldn't refill. It was her fear mixed with shock. Was this how Derek felt?

Cora kept on talking. "Because you are engaged to him son. You can end your own pain, just tell me what I want to know. All I have to do is squeeze. But given your history, you know that already."

"Correction, I was engaged to him son. And I don't know anything about a dagger." Amelia answered honestly, trying to sound in control.

Cora stared at her, finally realizing the bounty hunter did not have the answers she needed. The woman sighed and pushed the heart back into its rightful place. "Never say that I didn't return what wasn't mine." "Captain, you were wring in thinking she knew anything. But don't lose hope; you'll get to skin your crocodile." She had turned to Killian who met Cora's eyes, and avoided Amelia's.

The two left the apartment without another word and Amelia fell to the floor when the ropes disappeared. Her hand went to her chest and she just tried to get her breathing back to normal. Then she remembered Jordan.

Her friend was still but responded when Amelia touched her arm. "What happened?"

"That was Killian and Cora, Regina' mother. They wanted to know where Gold's dagger is."

"Did you tell them?" Jordan sat up with Amelia's help.

"I can't tell them something I don't know." Amelia answered.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just hope they don't get that dagger."

* * *

**Killian couldn't watch Amelia getting her heart ripped out, interesting. Reviews?**


End file.
